The Game Plan
by mrmswell
Summary: AU. I'm missing Scandal and football. So, I decided to combine the two. Fitz is a pro football player. Liv is an agent.
1. Chapter 1

Fitzgerald Grant dropped onto the bar stool and slumped across the bar. Once again the media was blaming him for the team's latest loss. _He didn't pass the ball enough. He didn't trust his receivers. Blah. Blah. Blah. _Frankly, no one blamed him for the loss more than he did. He didn't know what it was going to take to get his team out of the slump they were in. At 35, he only had one or two more years left in him. He wanted a ring before he retired. But, it seemed like that dream slipped farther and farther away with each passing year.

He sighed and held his finger up to the bartender, signaling for him to bring him his usual.

"Grant, you got your driver here tonight?"

"You too, Ray?"

"Just looking out for numero uno. Me. You get drunk and wrap your car around a tree, I'll get blamed for serving you the drinks and letting you leave."

"Yes he's here. Cyrus treats me like an imbecile."

"Well, sometimes you act like one."

"Glad I have thick skin," Fitz said, downing the drink Ray had set before him. "Keep 'em coming," he said, looking around. "It's a slow night," he commented.

"Evening," Ray corrected him. "Monday evening to be exact. Not many people decide to knock 'em back on a Monday evening."

"They should. Monday's the worst day of the week."

"Especially after a Sunday night loss that was guaranteed a win."

"Not my fault," Fitz mumbled.

He watched as a beautiful woman slid onto the barstool next to him. She looked at him and smiled. "Hello Fitzgerald Grant."

"Hi," Fitz said. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet. I hope we will by the end of the night."

Fitz smiled. "I'm flattered. But, I'm also engaged."

"I know." She smiled and twirled her hair around her finger. "I won't tell, if you won't."

He took a deep breath, sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "This is not going to happen. I'm not that guy."

She pouted. And when he didn't flinch, she got up and walked off angrily.

"Way to go, Grant," Ray said. "I'm proud of you."

"For what? I'm not going to cheat on Mellie."

"You know, you're something else," Ray commented. "The bad boy quarterback who'll do everything, but cheat on his fiancée. You get into fights. You've been arrested for drunk driving. Damn near killed a man."

Fitz cut him off. "That was a fight gone wrong."

"Whatever. You frequent strip clubs."

"Entertainment."

"But, you won't step out on your girl."

Fitz shrugged and took a sip of his drink when a female voice floated through the air like music and danced lightly across his ears. Fitz turned his head to find the source of the music. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on her. She was the personification of beauty. Cocoa brown skin, beautiful doe eyes, high cheekbones, and full, pouty lips. Her hair fell down in caresses around her face. He just stared and wondered where she came from. He had never seen a woman so beautiful in all of his life. And, he had seen his fair share of women.

"Breathtaking, ain't she?" Ray asked over his shoulder.

Fitz only nodded. For a moment he was speechless. "Who is she?" He finally asked.

"I think her name is Carolyn. She comes in here occasionally with the red head. This is the first time I've seen the brunette with them, though."

"Is she married?"

"Engaged. Just like you. She flashes that ring at any man that comes within ten feet of her."

"Send another round of whatever they're drinking to their table on me."

"Grant, you're engaged. She's engaged. You just talked about how you don't cheat on Mellie."

"Ray, I've been feeling like shit since yesterday's game. I only started to feel better when I heard her laugh. Then, I looked at her, and felt…I don't even know what I felt. But, it was good. So, send the lady and her friends a drink on me. In fact, just charge their whole evening to me."

"You got it."

Fitz turned his attention back to her. He didn't know or understand what he was feeling. He had never felt anything like it before. If he was perfectly honest, it scared him a little bit.

/

Olivia felt someone staring at her. She could feel the intensity of the gaze. And, everything in her told her not to look up to find the source. So, she kept her eyes on Abby who was saying something snarky about unfaithful athletes when a waitress appeared with a tray of drinks.

"We didn't order these," Olivia said.

"Compliments of the gentleman," she replied and pointed. Olivia looked over into the eyes of the man who had been staring at her. She knew it the moment her eyes locked with his.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered to the waitress while still staring into his eyes.

"Isn't that Fitzgerald Grant?" Quinn squealed.

"Case in point," Abby said.

"So, does this happen all of the time? Do athletes often send us drinks?" Quinn inquired.

"Yep," Abby said.

"I'm going to love working here," Quinn said, excitedly.

Abby raised her glass to Fitz to show her thanks. Quinn followed suit. Olivia managed to nod her head at him. For some reason, she couldn't look away. And, it wasn't like she had never seen Fitzgerald Grant before. The man was a pro football player, quarterback to be exact. She had seen him on television multiple times. But, in the flesh, with their eyes locked, she felt a connection. A connection that wouldn't let her break contact with him.

"Like I said," Abby continued. "All athletes cheat."

"Sending drinks is not cheating," Quinn said.

"Sending drinks indicates you want to cheat," Abby countered. "But, I would gleefully cheat with Fitzgerald Grant. However, he only wants to cheat on his fiancée with our boss." Abby nudged Olivia.

Olivia finally tore her eyes away from him. "What?"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't see the lust dripping from his eyes. He was practically drooling. Too bad you're already taken," Abby said tapping the ring on Olivia's finger.

/

Fitz couldn't make himself stop looking at her, no matter how hard he tried. He knew he was becoming borderline creepy, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He watched as two muscular arms wrapped around her. And a kiss land on her temple. _The fiancé. _He looked away from her for a moment to see who the lucky bastard was, and he couldn't believe it. Harrison Wright. One of the best agents in the business, surpassed only by his agent, Cyrus Beene, and the infamous and mysterious Olivia Pope.

Olivia Pope was the absolute best agent there was. However, no one had ever seen her. None of her deals or transaction were ever made face to face. Some even wondered if she was a myth. But, the proof of her existence was in the remarkable success of those she represented. So, every athlete wanted her as their agent. But, you didn't select Olivia Pope. Olivia Pope handpicked her clients. So, most athletes, himself included, had to settle for someone else. And, settling wasn't always bad. His agent, Cyrus, was a pit bull. And, that lucky bastard, Harrison Wright worked with Olivia Pope. So, he was like the next best thing. He could talk his way into almost any deal needed or wanted by his client. Fitz just couldn't believe he had talked his way into Carolyn's heart.

Fitz turned to Ray. "I can't believe she's engaged to Harrison Wright."

Ray looked over at them. "Harrison ain't all bad. He's actually a good guy. One of the best agents. But, I'm sure you already know that. Shit, he works with Olivia Pope. So, I guess he's doing something right."

"I guess," Fitz said, looking back at them. He watched as Harrison made his way to the dance floor with the other two ladies, leaving Carolyn behind. He could see her trying to avoid looking at him, but eventually she conceded and lifted her eyes to his. When their eyes locked, he felt a force pull him towards her. It was like he was in a trance. And, before he realized what had actually happened, he was standing before her, gazing into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, struggling to find the perfect words.

"Hi," he finally said.

She gave him a shy smile. "Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Make It Count

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but my life is ruled by a 6 year old and 4 year old who decided they needed extra attention this week. I hope you all enjoy. **

Fitz pointed to the seat next to her. "May I?"

"Sure," she said. She moved Abby's empty glass to make room for him.

He sat down and extended his hand to her. "Fitzgerald Grant."

She slid her small hand into his.

His plan had been to bring her hand to his lips and gently kiss it, but he was stilled by this indescribable sensation pulsing through his body by merely touching her hand. He looked into her eyes to see if she felt it too. He saw shock, confusion, and something else there that he couldn't quite identify.

"Carolyn Wright," she finally said.

"Oh. Looks like my bartender needs to get his facts straight. He said you were engaged to Harrison Wright, not married."

"Your bartender does need to get his facts straight." She glanced back at Harrison. "I'm sure our family frowns upon incest." She frowned for emphasis. "Harrison is my cousin."

"Oh. I just assumed when I saw him hug you earlier that he was the fiancé."

"So, it's not Ray who needs to get his facts straight."

He smiled. "No. Ray said you were engaged. And, when I saw Harrison hug and kiss you, I just assumed he was the guy," he explained.

"Yeah. We kind of love each other. So, there's an occasional hug or kiss on the cheek. You know, the normal ways that families show affection towards each other," she teased.

"Haha. Okay. I get it." He looked at the ring on her finger. "But, you are engaged."

"I am."

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"This is just one conversation. I'm sure we'll never see or talk to each other again."

"Not if I have my way."

"So, you want to see me again?"

"I would love to." He gazed into her eyes again. His were dancing with mischief. Hers were laced with nervousness. She finally looked away.

"So, what can I do for you, Mr. Grant?"

If only she knew how loaded that question was. "Please call me Fitz."

"Fitz."

"Just looking for some conversation. So, is it safe for me to assume that you don't know who I am?"

She took a sip of her drink. "No."

"Oh. It's just that when I usually introduce myself to ladies they're all, 'I know who you are Fitzgerald Grant,'" he said, placing his hand on his chest, and batting his eyelashes, doing the worst imitation of a woman she had ever seen.

She laughed at his goofy humor, and once again he heard music. What he wouldn't give to hear that sound everyday.

"I'm not most ladies."

"You've got that right." Fitz was certain that she never had to go out of her way to get a man to notice her. And, most of the ladies who came around him were groupies. And, he knew she was no groupie. "So, are you a fan?" He regretted that question the moment he asked it. If she said no, he knew his heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

"I used to be."

"Used to be?" He exclaimed, grabbing his heart. That meant at some point she loved him. But, then stopped. This had to be fixed. He needed her love. If it was only from afar, and only for Fitzgerald Grant, the quarterback. Although he would prefer that she love the man sitting in front of her.

"Even had a jersey," she confessed. "Slept in it almost every night."

The image of her in his jersey danced around in his head. And he had to push it away as all the blood in his body traveled south at the mere thought of her sleeping in nothing but his jersey. He shifted in his seat and thought of his out of shape offensive linemen. That worked like a charm. "What happened?" He asked, wanting to know why she stopped being a fan.

"I've been wanting to ask you that for the past four years."

"Ouch," he said.

"You asked."

"I know. But, jeez."

"Well," she prodded.

"If I had an answer, I would have fixed it by now. What do you think?"

"I think you don't pass the ball enough."

He didn't want to admit it, but that honestly hurt his feelings. "Now, you sound like the talking heads."

"They have a point."

"So, do you agree that I don't trust my wide receivers?"

"I think the person you don't trust is Fitzgerald Grant." She paused as her words sunk in. "Up until about four years ago, you averaged over 4,000 passing yards," she continued. "Even now, with those numbers dwindling every year, when you do pass, you have over a 60% completion rate. When either you or your running back try to run, you only pick up a yard or two. With the exception of your center and left tackle, your o-line stinks."

He stared at her in amazement. "Where did you come from?"

She blushed.

"Just to be sure I understand, you're saying that it's not my fault."

"Not completely. But, you are the quarterback, so like the coach, you're going to get the blame for the loss. But, unlike the coach, you'll get the praise for the win."

"So, what would you do to fix the slump we're in?" She had identified what she thought was the problem, like most of the media. But, did she have a solution?

She smiled. "If I were the quarterback, I would stop calling so many audibles when they're not necessary, and trust my coach. I would take long snaps, and pass to my wide receivers, especially since all of the opponents know that I'm going to try to establish a run game, even though it's next to impossible with a piss poor o-line. Then, I would get a couple of quick passes out to my tight end. That is, if my coach or owner would get the extinct ones off of the field, and put in a rookie or two." Her eyes sparkled and danced while she talked. She was clearly in her element. "Once the defense has decided that I'm definitely passing the ball, I would run a couple of options, pitching the ball to my running back, because he's talented and has the speed to pick up at least six or seven yards, if not the first down. However, I'm only a girl, and the league would never let me play. So you get to carry out this brilliant plan of mine."

He couldn't do anything, but stare at her. She was amazing. "That is brilliant," he admitted. "But, there's nothing we can do about the tight end or other lineman."

"You should talk to your boss, and tell him to get some of those younger linemen on the field. You are engaged to his daughter, after all."

And just like that the mood shifted. Before the mention of Mellie, they were just two people trying to deny an attraction while enjoying each other's company. He pretended that her fiancé didn't exist. He didn't have a name or a face to make him tangible. So, in his mind, she was single. He made a point not to look at her engagement ring, which wasn't hard, considering that he was drawn to her beautiful brown eyes. But, the mention of Mellie reminded them both that neither was available.

"How does that work," she quietly asked. The sparkle was gone from her eyes.

"What?"

"Dating your boss's daughter? How do you avoid conflicts of interest?"

"It actually works in my favor," he stated. "I've messed up enough for them to want to get rid of me. She usually goes to bat for me."

"I see." She was quiet for a moment, and refused to look at him. "You know, you could just stop messing up. Then, you wouldn't need her." She gazed up at him before adding, "to go to bat for you."

He placed his hand over hers, bringing them back to the place they were before the mention of Mellie. "You're right. But, there's something in me that won't let me be anything but a bad boy." He didn't intend for his voice to drop a couple of octaves, but it did. He didn't want her to think that he was trying to entice her. He held his breath, fearing how she was going to react. He hoped she wouldn't think he was some kind of pervert. He was surprised to see her eyes darken, as she bit her lip. Her breath quickened. He watched her chest rise and fall, as she tried to regain control.

She looked down at their hands. "Fitzgerald-" Her voice was barely audible.

"Fitz," he corrected her.

"Fitz." His name was a whisper on her lips. "I…I want…" He could see her running words around in her head, trying to formulate what was happening between them into clear, cohesive sentences.

He placed his hand under her chin, and forced her to look at him. He decided he would take some kind of jump. This was more than just two people meeting and chatting. He had no idea what it was, but they owed it to each other to figure it out. "I know we just met, and…"

She moved her hand from his, and quickly said, "I need to go to the restroom." She jumped up from the table, and made a beeline for the bathroom, before glancing back at him, apologetically.

/

Olivia walked in the bathroom and started pacing. "What is wrong with me?" She asked out loud. "He's just a man." But, why did he have this affect on her? What was going on? She was engaged. Happily engaged. She had never had a reason to cheat before. Wait. Why was she thinking about cheating? This was just one conversation with one man. A man who seemed to have captivated her in minutes. A man she wanted to spend time with. A man she wanted to be with. She was mesmerized by this man. And that was something no other man had been able to do. Mesmerize her. Not even her fiancé. She splashed some water on her face. She felt sort of like an adult school girl. Giddy and excited, but having anything but school girl thoughts about that man. _Get it together, Olivia._ She decided she was going to go back out there, grab her friends off of the dance floor, and leave. She wasn't even sure if she would acknowledge Fitz as she made her escape.

She dried her hands and face, and made her way out only to be stopped by a random man. "Hey baby, I saw you go in there. I was just wondering…"

"Excuse me," she said, trying to step around him. This man was obviously drunk. He reeked of alcohol and she wanted to avoid a confrontation.

He blocked her path. "Hey. Wait. I just want your number. I'll even let you drive me home tonight," he slurred.

"No thanks," she said, trying to step around him again.

Once again he stepped in front of her, but grabbed her arm, this time. "You think you too good or something?"

"Let go of me."

"Is there a problem," she heard Fitz asked. She looked up and saw him standing next to her.

"This don't concern you."

"The lady is with me." Fitz said, quickly grabbing her hand.

"Why don't you worry about that loss last night, and leave me and the bit-" And like a flash of lightning, she saw Fitz's fist meet the guy's face. Olivia stumbled back. When she regained her footing, all she saw was Fitz beating the man. It didn't even look like a fair fight, as Fitz had the man on the ground, and continued to pound on him. A crowd was starting to form. Harrison swooped in dragged Olivia away just as Fitz was being pulled away.

/

"What you did was stupid and reckless." Fitz half listened to Cyrus berate him. "You're still acting like a hot head rookie, instead of a man who's nearing retirement. When are you going to grow up?"

They were in Cyrus's house. Cyrus had to come bail him out of jail, and promise to keep an eye on him. The drunken idiot had to be rushed to the emergency room. He decided he wanted to press charges. Never mind the fact that he had been a disrespectful ass.

"I told you I was defending a young lady."

"Where is this lady? None of the witnesses have mentioned her."

"Check the video feed. You'll clearly see the dude grabbing on her."

"Don't you think I tried that? Apparently, Ray's camera guy forgot to turn on the cameras. So, you've got nothing there. And, to top it off, the team is going to get rid of you."

"What? Have you talked to Mellie?"

"Mellie can't help you with this one. At this point, the team feels you're causing them more money than you're bringing in."

They had threatened to get rid of him before, but it was more for him to straighten up. They had never mentioned him costing them money. "You think they'll really get rid of me?"

Cyrus looked at him. "They're meeting to discuss if they should wait until the end of the season to make the announcement."

Fitz sat down defeated. "So, I'm really going to finish my career without a ring."

Cyrus sat down next to him. "Not unless we make some big changes, starting right now."

"Okay. Like what?"

"We need help."

Fitz frowned. "What do you mean help?"

"I'm calling Olivia Pope."

Fitz sat up in his seat. "Cyrus, I know this has been a long day, you're undoubtedly stressed, but have you forgotten how this works? No one calls Olivia Pope. She calls you."

"Well, she might owe me a favor or two."

Fitz eyed him. "Olivia Pope owes you?"

Cyrus nodded.

"Okay. Let's say this is true, and you can get her to work with us, I'm not working with a ghost."

"What?"

"I'm not doing just telephone, email, or however she works. I need a real person. Face to face."

"Fitz, you can't make demands like that to Olivia Pope. You're going to be damn lucky to have her working with us."

"Cyrus, this is my livelihood. I'm not trusting it to a voice over the phone," he yelled.

"Now, you want to worry about your livelihood," Cyrus jumped up. His tone matching Fitz's. "You weren't worried about it when you were beating an innocent man senseless, or when you were wrecking cars, or spending more than most people make in a year at strip clubs."

Fitz dropped his head. "Cyrus please. I know. This is obviously my last chance. If she owes you a favor, make it count. Please."

Cyrus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One Minute

**A/N: Sorry these updates are taking longer than I intended. I'm going to try to do better. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys are the best. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

Olivia stretched out on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn and glass of wine. She flipped through the sports channels. Fitz was the leading story. Every journalist on every station had an opinion, and they were all wrong. The "victim" lied about what actually happened and made himself appear very innocent. And, the media jumped on the story without checking the facts, because that fight was typical Fitz behavior.

She listened as the journalists pointed out Fitz's failures as a quarterback. His losses, interceptions, fumbles, and sacks. Those were the things they focused on when the news was negative. When there was positive news about him, which there hardly ever was, they would point out his success. His completions, touchdowns, wins, etc. She didn't even know why she was watching. She knew the points of discussion before they even got to them

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the couch as guilt started to set in. She felt the whole thing was her fault. She shouldn't have gone to that bar. They should have celebrated Quinn joining OPA at the office. She sighed and opened her eyes. She stared at his picture on the screen and wondered how she could have missed him all these years. She had seen him as a quarterback, but she had never seen the man. The man with the bluish-grey eyes that had undoubtedly looked into her soul. The man with the beautiful curly hair that she wanted to lightly run her fingers through. The man who with a slight touch of his hand had turned her into a babbling fool. She knew she would never be able to forget the feel of his hand on hers. It was like he had branded his touch on her to live with her forever. She ran the back of her hand across her cheek.

"Olivia."

She jumped and looked up to see Edison standing there. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's been a long day." She sat up. "I thought you would be getting in late with the story breaking about Grant."

"Grant getting into trouble is just another day at the office," he said. "At first the studio went into a frenzy. But, the producer said we'll deal with it in our regular shifts. They got some interns scurrying around for any details that might help the story, but we're kind of used to this with him."

"I guess so."

Edison walked over and took her popcorn bowl from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making you dinner, milady."

"That is dinner." She protested, reaching for the bowl.

He chuckled and kissed her. She took the opportunity to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

He grinned. "Cheater."

She smiled and popped a few kernels in her mouth. "So, have you heard anything about the guy who's pressing charges against Grant?"

"The guy he sent to the emergency room? He's just a regular Joe."

"I wonder how Cyrus is dealing with this."

"Probably about to have a heart attack. Grant is going to single handedly kill that man."

Her personal cell rang, and Edison disappeared into the kitchen. She checked the Caller ID and smiled.

"Cyrus," she answered. "We were just talking about you. How are you?"

"In desperate need of your help."

"What's up?"

"I know you saw the news with Grant. I need your help with this one."

"No problem. What do you need?"

"I need you fully armed."

Olivia knew what that meant. "Team planning to get rid of him?"

"Yeah."

_So much for the fiancée pulling through for him, she thought._

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." _I got you Fitz. _

"There's one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"He wants to meet you."

"No. No. No. No. You know that's not how I work, Cyrus."

"I know, Liv. But, he can't work like that."

"If he needs face to face, he's going to have to work with Harrison." _So much for I got you Fitz._

"Liv, you know I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate."

"I know. But –"

"Just sleep on it. And, if you decide to do it, meet me at my office at 9 am."

"Your house."

"What?"

"If I decide to do it, I'll meet you at your house."

"Alright, kiddo. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia sighed as she disconnected the call. She owed Cyrus. She basically owed her career to him. She couldn't say no. And, on top of that, she felt like it was her fault that Fitz was in this situation. If he hadn't come to her rescue, he wouldn't be on the verge of losing everything.

/

"Fitz, are you coming home today?" Mellie whined over the phone.

He sighed. "I told you I'm staying here with Cyrus at least until I talk to your dad at practice tomorrow."

"I miss you," she whined.

"I know." He couldn't say the same thing to her, because he didn't miss her. He knew he wasn't in love with Mellie. But, he did care about her. He had hoped that one day the love would come. So far it hadn't. He knew Mellie was part of the reason. She could be so annoying and difficult. They weren't a good match. He knew that from jump. But, he had hoped, even prayed that something would change.

He heard the doorbell ring. "Mellie, I have to go. Cyrus and I have a meeting with some people."

"Okay. Call me later."

"Yeah." Fitz hung up the phone, and smoothed his hands down the front of his button up shirt. He was nervous about meeting the great Olivia Pope. He wanted to dress the way he normally would for a business meeting, but all he had in his gym bag besides a bunch of gym shorts and t shirts was a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He hoped it he didn't look like he wasn't concerned about his career.

"Olivia." Fitz heard Cyrus greet her.

"Hello Cyrus," was her reply. She sounded chipper and full of joy, not intimidating like he expected.

"I can't thank you enough," Cyrus said.

"Cyrus, don't be ridiculous. You know I would do anything for you." For some reason, her voice sounded familiar.

Cyrus walked in the room with her following closely behind. When he saw her, he stopped breathing. He couldn't believe his eyes. No, it couldn't be her. Did she have a twin? But, she couldn't have a twin. One was named Pope, and the other one Wright. None of it made any sense.

"Fitzgerald Grant, Olivia Pope." He looked at Fitz. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Olivia smiled, and held her hand out. He took her hand in his, and that familiar sensation surged through his body. He knew then that this was the lady from the day before. The lady he knew as Carolyn Wright was actually Olivia Pope.

She smiled. "It's good to see you again, Fitz."

"Again?" Cyrus looked from one to the other.

"I was at the bar yesterday," Olivia told him.

"The young lady I was defending."

"Which explains why there was no video feed," Cyrus said completely understanding.

Fitz's furrowed his brows together. "What do you mean?" Fitz asked. "Why does that explain it?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I got a guy."

"A guy who erases video feed?"

"Something like that."

"Why did he have to erase the video feed?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Actually, you don't." Olivia sat down on the sofa and pulled out her laptop. "Cyrus has a meeting with your boss in an hour."

Cyrus raised his eyebrows. "I do?"

"You do. When you get there, call us, and we'll have a conference call to convince them to not even discuss getting rid of Fitz before the end of the season."

"I thought they had already decided that," Fitz said.

"They have. But, they haven't talked to the media, or more importantly Cyrus about that. So, they haven't committed, so to speak. We're going to get them to change their mind."

"Isn't that next to impossible with this dude pressing charges?"

Olivia pulled a folder from her bag. She took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Fitz. "His Declination of Prosecution. Of course, whether or not to continue with this rests with the DA, at this point. However, even though it is obvious that you assaulted him, he has given a statement to the police, saying that he was the instigator," Olivia said, removing more papers from the folder and giving them to Fitz. "He has gone on record stating that he lost a lot of money in a bet, and blamed you. Also, his previous statement could be thrown out because his blood alcohol level was 0.18. Yours was only 0.025."

Fitz sat down on the sofa with her. "So, was this really about a bet?"

Olivia frowned. "Of course not. But, that's his statement, and he's sticking to it."

Fitz looked at her in amazement. "You're really are as good as they say."

She smiled. "Better."

"I guess I should get to that meeting," Cyrus said, grabbing the forms from Fitz. "I'll call you right before we start."

The minute Cyrus left, Fitz shifted his attention to Olivia. He smiled to himself as he watched her pretend to work diligently on her laptop, occasionally glancing at him.

He cleared his throat. "So, Cyrus says you owe him a favor or two."

"Cyrus is being modest."

"That's a first."

Olivia laughed.

"Why do you say that? Do you owe him more than a couple of favors?" He really couldn't see Cyrus doing a favor for anyone. Everything he did was for personal gain.

She smiled. "I owe him my career. He was my mentor, and gave me my start."

Fitz's eyes grew wide. "Cyrus Beene gave you your start? Cyrus, the pit bull? The guy who snatches up players from other agents without even a second thought. That Cyrus?"

She was still smiling. "Yes."

"Wow. And, now the student has become the teacher."

"That could never be. I just have more weapons."

"So, which weapon are you going to use to get the DA's office to let the case go?"

"You."

"What?"

"It seems that everyone working in the DA's office is a Mountain Lions fan. All you have to do is win a championship."

"All?"

"All."

"That's impossible." It's not that he didn't want to win a championship. But, the way they had been playing lately, it just didn't seem possible.

"Not really. I don't say things unless I believe them."

He moved closer to her. "Are you saying you believe in me?"

He could feel her body tense from the nearness of him. She looked at him with apprehension and longing in her eyes, begging him to move away and closer at the same time. He could feel the desire coming from her, and he knew he wasn't in this alone. They wanted each other.

"I need some water. Do you want anything," she asked as she jumped up.

He grabbed her hand. "Not this time Olivia."

"What?"

He stood up next to her. "I'm not letting you run away from this moment."

She sighed. "Fitz, you're engaged. I'm engaged." She refused to look at him.

Fitz sat on the arm of the couch so that they were eye level. "Not now. Not in this moment. Mellie doesn't exist. What's his face doesn't exist. For one minute, it's just Fitz and Olivia or Fitz and Carolyn, or whoever you want to be. Just be her with me." He looked at her, until her brown eyes met his.

She smiled. "Liv. Fitz and Liv."

He smiled and gently pulled her closer to him. He reached for her other hand, and she pulled it back. "Too much," she whispered as she slid her other hand from his grasp. "I can't…"

"Touch me?"

"No. It's too much."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready just take my hand in yours. We can do this without touching," he said. "Just stand here with me."

"Okay." She stepped even closer to him, careful, however not to touch him.

Never in his life had Fitz ever wanted to just be in someone's presence. When he looked into her eyes, he saw so many walls, so much reservation. But, he also saw the desire, the longing, and the hidden beauty of who she really was. For the first time in his life, he actually felt like he had reached someone's soul just by looking in her eyes.

/

Olivia saw desire and longing in his eyes. But, there was so much more. She couldn't believe the vulnerability she saw. The gentleness. It was like he was exposing his heart to her, and making room for her in it. She felt like his eyes were caressing her, and gently trailing kisses along her body. She wondered what it would feel like if he actually kissed her. She shifted her eyes to his lips. His lips were so close to hers. All she had to do was lean forward and touch them. She felt her heart rate quicken and a stirring deep inside of her. Was she really about to do this? Suddenly her phone rang. She stepped away from Fitz, but felt a yearning to return to that space with him. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she got her phone from her purse. She took a couple of deep breathes, trying to get herself together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Working Out

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But, I wasn't just sitting around procrastinating or trying to fight writer's block. My nephew was in the hospital. So, we've been dealing with that. Thankfully, he's home now and doing great. He didn't even need the surgery the doctors were certain he would need. So, our little village is finally back to normal. And, I have time to write again. I hope this chapter isn't all over the place. I started it before my little boo was admitted, but stepped away from it until he was home. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, follows, and being patient with me. Gladiators are the best!**

"Cyrus. I'm putting you on speaker." Olivia said as she answered the phone.

"I'm headed into the office, now" he said. "I'm putting you on speaker, too."

"Phillip," they heard Cyrus greet the owner, Phillip Adkins.

"Cyrus, it's good to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

"In lieu of yesterday's events, we felt it was necessary to have this meeting. I hope you don't mind, I have something of a conference call set up."

"Hello Phil," Fitz spoke.

"Fitzgerald. Of course. I wondered why you weren't here. You said his is about yesterday."

"Yes," Cyrus said. "I've heard rumors that the team is considering get rid of my client."

"Just as you said Cyrus, those are rumors. But, the man was arrested and has been charged with a crime that will undoubtedly go to court. And, this is a business. A business that is sometimes based on public perception. So, it wouldn't make good business sense for us to at least discuss it sometime in the near future."

"Actually, it wouldn't make good business sense for you to discuss it at all," Olivia spoke up.

"Whom am I speaking with?" Phillip asked.

"Olivia Pope."

Olivia heard the pause in his voice. She smiled to herself. It wasn't lost on her that her name came with respect, reverence, and sometimes fear.

"Ms. Pope. I was under the impression that Fitzgerald was Mr. Beene's client."

"Fitzgerald is still my client," Cyrus said.

"We want you to give Fitzgerald until the end of the season until you even discuss whether or not you will get rid of him," Olivia said.

"Like I said, Ms. Pope, this is a business based on public perception. Fitzgerald was arrested and charged with assaulting an innocent man."

"The victim, if you want to call him that, is dropping the charges, and there is a signed police statement in which he admitted to starting the fight, because he lost a bet." Olivia simply stated. She heard the sound of papers moving around. She was certain Cyrus had given him the copies of the statements that he had. She continued, forcing him to hear her as he looked at the proof of Fitz's innocence. "As you stated Mr. Adkins," Olivia continued. "This business is based on public perception. How do you think the public will react to you getting rid of your star quarterback, because some drunken idiot decided to pick a fight with him because of a bet? How will the public react to you believing a legally drunk man over your own quarterback? How do you think the public will react to you not even taking the time to hear your quarterback out? How do you think-"

"Okay Ms. Pope, I get it."

"End of the season," she said.

He sighed. "End of the season."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Adkins."

"Likewise. Fitzgerald, I will see you at practice tomorrow."

"Yes. Goodbye Phil."

"It was good seeing you again, Phil." Cyrus said. "Liv, can you hold on for a second?" After a couple of second, Cyrus came back on the line. "Liv, why don't you stay for a late lunch," he suggested. "I have a few more meetings lined up. But, I'll be home soon, and I can cook us something."

"Hey, you never cook for me," Fitz protested.

"And, I never will," Cyrus countered. "So, what do you say, Liv?"

She looked at Fitz.

When she didn't respond right away, Cyrus said, "Look, if it's that hoodlum I've got staying at my house, let me know, and I'll get rid of him."

"Very funny," Fitz said.

She laughed. "Your hoodlum is fine. Sure. I'll stay for lunch." She finally agreed.

"Great. I'm going to send you a list of the sponsors that I need you to work on. The ones who have already expressed concern. Work your magic and get them to stay with our guy. I'm going to meet with some of my other clients. The ones who don't get joy out of stressing me out."

Olivia smiled. Anyone who knew Cyrus knew that he couldn't function without stress.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get here." She hung up the phone.

Fitz turned to her. "Thank you."

"For?"

"You just saved my career."

"I didn't do anything, but buy you the time to do that yourself. By tomorrow, this will be a forgotten story."

"Tomorrow? You're that good?"

She smiled. "I have a team. _We're_ that good."

Her phone beeped, and she saw the message from Cyrus. "I should get started on your endorsements," she said.

"I need to go work out," he said. "You know, Cyrus has a gym here, but I think it's safe to assume he doesn't use it."

"He doesn't. It's for you, and any other player who ends up staying here for more than a visit. He once told me that being a sports agent is like being a babysitter for a bunch of grown men. So, he has to make sure you have everything you need, including a gym."

"So, do you work out? Or is that beautiful figure natural?"

She ignored the last part of his question. "Pilates, yoga, and swimming. And, occasionally, I'll go for a run."

"You know, the first part of my work out is a run. You wanna join me?"

He smiled, and she almost said yes. "I'm not really dressed for the occasion," she said, drawing his eyes to black pants and white blouse. "Besides," she continued. "I have to work on these endorsement deals of yours, and make sure you keep them."

"Fair enough," he said. "I'm going to get changed."

He left the room, and Olivia let out an audible sigh. She had no idea why she was acting like a teenager with a crush on the high school quarterback. She didn't know how she was going to handle working this closely with him. At the moment, she had no idea how long Cyrus wanted her help. But, she was hoping it was until things calmed down, and Fitz was just able to play without worrying about how people perceived him off the field. She prayed it wasn't until the end of the season. There was no way she would be able to work side by side with Fitz for that long and keep her sanity. "Or my fiancé," she whispered.

"What's that?"

She turned around and saw Fitz standing there, wearing some shorts and a tight muscle shirt that clung to every muscle in his upper body, leaving his arms exposed. Her eyes took in the sight of him. The shirt was so tight, she could count the muscles in his abdomen, and he had an eight pack. She imagined running her hands over his abs and his broad, muscular chest. His physique was just magnificent. And, it wasn't like she hadn't seen a muscular man's body before. But, there was something about Fitz's that made his seem exceptional to her. She gazed at his biceps. She forced her eyes upward, and looked at his face. He was smirking. The sneaky bastard had purposely put on that tight ass shirt. And, had obviously gotten the reaction from her that he wanted.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

Her eyes went back to his arms. She couldn't help but wonder how those arms would feel around her, holding her. _Look away, Liv. This is what he wants. _Her eyes traveled down to his long muscular legs, and thighs. Before she knew it, she was undressing him with her eyes.

"Well?" He prodded.

She looked up at him and he was still wearing that damn smirk. "Well what?" She asked, full of annoyance, more at herself for being so turned on.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

_He did ask that_. "Yeah. I have a lot of work to do. But, you have fun."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few."

She watched him walk away and marveled at the muscles in his back.

She kept trying to will herself to work, but her mind kept drifting back to Fitz and his muscles. Luckily her phone rang. "Harrison."

"I leaked the documents like you asked, and they should be covering it at the top of the hour."

She turned on the TV just as they were starting to cover the story. They were talking about how information was coming in that the guy started the fight, and was withdrawing his statement. They were reporting on everything from his blood alcohol level to an actual gambling problem.

"Harrison, is this gambling problem real?"

"Yeah. All it took was Abby doing a little digging."

"You're the best. I'll tell Cyrus that he owes you and Abby dinner."

"He could just throw me a couple of clients, particularly that wide receiver, Cooper."

"Harrison."

"Just kidding. I know. We stay away from Cyrus's clients, and he stays away from ours."

"Exactly."

"You need any help with anything else?"

"No. I think I got it from here. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Olivia hung up the phone and focused on the conversation the journalists were having about Fitz. They were now highlighting his achievements on and off of the field. They talked about his completion rate, his endorsements, etc. There wasn't too much to talk about, because in the past couple of years, Fitz had been more bad than good. That's when it hit her. He didn't have any charities that he supported. People needed positive talking points about him, and that's where he was seriously lacking. Besides, people love philanthropists. She sent a couple of professional, yet sternly worded emails to the supporters warning them of the possibilities of losing business if they dropped Fitz. Then, she started looking up charities that he could attach his name to. She was still working on a list when he came in came in dripping with sweat. His shirt was hanging from his back pocket, and his abs, chest and arms were glistening. Her eyes instantly went back to undressing him.

"Don't mind me," he said. "I'll just head to the gym to finish this workout," he said.

She only nodded. She couldn't say a word. She just watched in amazement as he made his way to the door, hiding the stairs to the basement. Once he disappeared down the stairs, she released a breath she did not know she had been holding.

"That's it," she said to herself. "Edison is going to start lifting weights or something. I can't. This is too much." She needed a distraction. She turned the TV on, but everybody was still talking about Fitz, which only made her think of his body, and the way his muscles seemed to flex just for her. She sighed and tried to go back to the charity list. She picked up her iPod, and put on her relaxing playlist, hoping the music would help her concentrate. Her relaxing playlist always worked to help her distress. She hoped it worked just as well for lust. She closed her eyes as the serene sounds of Chanté Moore's "Love's Taken Over Remix" filled her ear buds.

Fitz came back upstairs and saw Liv asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful, peaceful, and angelic. She was like a sneak peek into heaven. He had come up fresh from a shower without a shirt on, hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. But, he was the one enchanted and mesmerized. And, all she was doing was sleeping. He put his shirt on, before going to the back to get a blanket, and spreading it across her. He closed her computer, moved it to the table, and sat down beside her. Unable to control his desire to touch her, he brushed the hair from her face. That's when he noticed the ear buds in her ear. He carefully removed them, wanting to know what she was listening to.

What he heard was poetry and music. He looked for the title and artist. Sonja Marie "And I Gave My Love to You." He liked it. He pulled his iPod out of his pocket, and purchased the song. The next song was Beyonce & Bilal "Everything I Do." He purchased that one too. That was followed by "6the Avenue" by . When he realized that he liked that one too, he decided he would just go through, and buy all the songs that she had. It seemed she had great taste in music, and he felt like it provided another glimpse into the mystery of Olivia Pope.

Cyrus walked in with an armful of groceries while he was adding the songs from her iPod to his own.

"I see Liv passed out," Cyrus whispered.

"Should I wake her?"

"No. She doesn't eat or sleep enough. When she's working, she'll forget to do both," he said walking into the kitchen.

Fitz got up and followed him. "How can a person forget to sleep?"  
"She gets in a zone, and gets tunnel vision. She won't stop until she's solved whatever problem she's working on. I'm sure she was up until this morning, trying to figure out how to fix this for you. Speaking of which, did she tell you the good news?"

"What?"

"The media got copies of the statements, and found out the guy has an actual gambling problem."

"Are you serious? How did the media get that info?"

"I'm sure Liv had a hand in that."

"She's something special," Fitz said, while gazing at her adoringly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the well wishes for my nephew. He's back to his little bad self. Thanks also for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We fought, and the chapter eventually won.**

Chapter 5: One touch

Olivia opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as the sunlight pouring in from the windows threatened to blind her. She threw an arm over her face to shield some of the light. She slowly opened her eyes, giving them time to adjust to the blazing sunlight. She took in her surroundings, remembering that she was at Cyrus's house, which explained the mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," Cyrus teased when she walked in.

"It smells great in here," she said as she went to the counter and lifted a cloth off of a pan of rolls, inhaling the scent of yeast and butter. "Smells like my favorite meal."

"Roasted chicken, wild rice, salad, and rolls," Cyrus said as he swatted her hand away.

"How much longer?" She asked, realizing that she was hungry. She laughed to herself. She had a habit of not realizing she was hungry until food was in front of her.

"About twenty minutes."

She looked around, noticing that Fitz wasn't around. "Where's your guy?" She asked as she stole a slice of cucumber from the salad he was preparing.

Cyrus hit at her hand again, and passed her a bowl of grapes. "Outside. Maybe you should join him, because you're only getting in trouble in here."

"Fine," she said. She opened the back door and saw him sitting under an oak tree, reading. She took a step in his direction, but stopped, unsure if she should join him or not. Fitz looked up at her and smiled a big, bright smile. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"May I?"

"Sure," he said.

She sat down next to him. "Cyrus kicked me out of the kitchen."

"Me too," Fitz said, and they both started laughing. "Although he didn't send me out with food." He eyed her bowl of grapes.

"I don't mind sharing."

"That's good to know," he said.

"What are you reading?"

"Play book. Trying to figure some things out."

"Want some help?"

He eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure you can help? The playbook is different from seeing it on the field. It's kind of difficult to understand."

"Not if you know what you're looking at," she replied, offended that he didn't think she would get it, because she was a girl.

"Okay," he said, passing her the book.

She looked at it for a minute, before replying, "this play will never work."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh?"

"No, especially not Sunday. Your opponent plays a 4-3 defense. A running play is not going to work. The strong side linebacker is going to have his way with your tight end. Your running back is not going to pick up any yards."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Wow. You are amazing. I honestly did not think you would be able to understand this."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, haven't you learned not to underestimate me?"

"Whole name, hunh?"

She smiled. "Yep." She reached in the bowl, and got a grape. "I'm sure you heard by now that you're pretty much cleared of all charges."

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"My team," she corrected him. "They released the documents and found out about the gambling problem."

"Sounds like I owe them."

"I told them that I would tell Cyrus he owes them dinner. Although, I'm sure Abby would be happy with a personal thank you from you.

"There's only one person at Pope and Associates I want to personally thank."

She looked up at him, prepared to say something, but when she looked into his suddenly gray eyes, she got lost. She saw everything that she was feeling, reflected back at her with such intensity that even when she tried to look away, she couldn't. His eyes held on to hers, pleading with her not to run.

"Liv." His voice wrapped itself around her and caressed every inch of her body. She trembled as a soft moan escaped her lips, exposing her wants and desires. "Can I touch you?" His hand hovered just above her shoulder, threatening to move to her exposed skin and explore her body. And, she wanted him to. She wanted him to touch her, to feel her, to know her. But, he couldn't. There was Edison, and his fiancée.

She took a deep breath, and moved from the threat of his touch. "We should go inside."

/

Fitz walked slowly behind Olivia. He realized that he had moved way too fast with her. But, he couldn't help himself. He didn't even know why he was trying to move with her at all. While he enjoyed being in her presence, his desire to touch her was too strong. It was like he needed to know she was real, and not some vision or idea that he dreamt up. And, he needed her to be his. He needed to brand his name on her with his touch. But, it was obviously too much for her, so he vowed to himself to try to pull back.

While they were eating, he kept glancing at her. She would try not to look at him, by engaging Cyrus in conversation, but every now and then, she would glance at him, and quickly look away. There was a tangible aura of desire and unrest in the room.

He wondered if Cyrus could feel the tension between them, since was paying particular attention to Olivia, doting on her, making sure she was eating enough, and had everything she needed. This was a side of Cyrus he had never seen before.

"So, what's the deal?" He finally asked. "What's the story behind you two? Liv says she owes her career to you. And, you," he said, looking at Cyrus. "Ever since she's been here, I've seen a side of you, I didn't know you had. You seem human, like you actually have a heart and soul."

Olivia and Cyrus laughed. "I'm going to take that as the compliment it was meant to be," Cyrus said.

Olivia looked from Cyrus to Fitz. "Well," she began. "Anyone who really knows football knows that Cyrus is the best agent there is."

"Was," Cyrus corrected her.

"Is," she said going back to her previous statement. "And, in order to be the best, I decided that I had to work with the best. So, I went to Georgetown, knowing that I would be near him. I was basically a stalker," she said, laughing.

"Yes," Cyrus agreed. "The year before she enrolled, she sent me an email telling me that she had plans to become an agent, and how much she admired my work. Even though I'm soulless and heartless," he said, looking directly at Fitz. "I replied, wishing her luck in her studies. I thought that would be the end of it, but then she proceeded to harass me, sending me emails asking to shadow me for a couple of days. I didn't reply. Then, she sent me a copy of her first paper, which was a brilliantly written piece on how I was changing the face of sports management. I told her to come in for an interview that day. While talking to her, I saw so much of myself, the determination, the drive, and the ambition. But, I still saw a vulnerable little girl. And, this industry is cut throat. I know how easy it is to get loss or get caught up. And, I didn't want that to happen to her. So, I took her under my wing."

"The rest is pretty much history," Olivia said.

"Except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Why the mystery and secrecy about you?"

Olivia took a sip of her wine and glanced at Cyrus. "It's not totally bad. It's just that my career sort of began way before it should have."

"Because I didn't know, but should have known that she would never back down from a challenge," Cyrus added.

Olivia smiled. "Well gentlemen, it's been fun. But, I should get back. Cyrus, thank you for a wonderful meal."

"Don't forget your dessert." Cyrus gave her covered dish. She opened it and squealed like a little girl. The joy on her face made Fitz smile. She was elated.

"Caramel and chocolate covered popcorn clusters," she shrieked. "Cyrus Beene, marry me."

Cyrus laughed. "You propose to me every time I make those."

"And every time you turn me down."

"Because I'm already married."

"We can make it work. James can move in with us."

"So, all it takes is popcorn clusters," Fitz teased.

"Not just any popcorn clusters. These popcorn clusters." She popped one in her mouth. "I'm going to be so sick tomorrow."

"Can I try one?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"You said you don't mind sharing."

"Grapes," she said. "If I give you one of these, then you'll try to marry James and my husband. Cyrus is ours," she warned.

Fitz laughed. "What about what's his face?"

Olivia smiled. "We'll all be one big, happy polygamous family."

"What do I have to do to get in on this?"

"You'll have to talk to your fiancée about that," she said as she gathered her things.

"I'll walk you out," Fitz offered. "Maybe I'll be able to convince you to give me one of those clusters."

"I doubt it," she said. He was sure that she knew that wasn't why he offered to walk her out. "Cyrus, I'll call you later."

"Alright. Be careful."

Fitz held the door open, and watched her walk out, marveling at the enticing sway of her hips.

When she got to her car, she turned to face him. "Thank you," she said.

"I think that's my line," he teased.

She smiled. "I never got to thank you for coming to my rescue last night. So, thank you."

He smiled brightly. "You're welcome. I couldn't just let that guy harass you. What kind of guy would I be if I left you alone to fend for yourself?"

"I wasn't necessarily alone. All I had to do was send Harrison a bat signal."

"A bat signal?" That was a new one.

She grinned. "Yes. But, still, thank you for being a gentleman. I have to admit, though, that I do feel guilty. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"And, we wouldn't have had today," he said, moving closer to her.

"I should get going," she said, not even addressing his comment. She remotely unlocked her car, and reached for the handle, only to have him press his hand against the door, preventing her from opening it.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to talk about whatever this is happening between us."

She sighed. "There is nothing happening between us. We're attracted to each other. That's it."

"Then, why won't you look at me?"

She took a deep breath, and lifted her eyes to his. He didn't exactly know how to put what he was feeling in words, so he tried to let her see him. He looked into her brown eyes, hoping that she could see that he not only wanted her, but he needed her. He needed her to see his heart, and know that Mellie was not there, because from the moment he first saw her, there was only room for her. He knew she saw it, when she gasped and closed her eyes.

"Liv," he whispered her name. She slowly opened her eyes, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Fitz, please don't make me do this," she breathed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing increased, and she licked her lips. With a slight shake of her head as if she was trying to shake away her desires, she added, "I'm trying to do right, here."

"Who says this isn't right?"

"Our fiancés."

She lifted her eyes, and he saw the tears lingering there. He sighed and took a step back. "Okay." He opened the door for her, and watched her slide in.

"Goodbye Fitz."

"Goodbye Livvie," he said, before closing her door.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her drive off.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone asked where has Mellie been. She makes a quick appearance in this chapter. I hope you guys like this. I added an extra character. I felt like Olivia needed someone to talk to. That's one of the things that bug me about the show. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. I love reading the reviews from you guys.**

Chapter 6: Still On My Mind

Olivia tossed and turned. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Fitz's blue eyes. Those eyes had haunted her all day. Those eyes, his smile, his body, his scent. Just him. He had been on her mind all day. And, every time she thought about him, her desire for him grew. She felt so guilty about her thoughts and desires for Fitz, that she practically attacked Edison the moment he walked in the door, much to his delight. She had to get her mind off of Fitz, so she focused all of her attention on Edison. She looked at him sleeping peacefully next to her. She shoved him for no reason other than the fact that she was completely frustrated, and he had done absolutely nothing to extinguish the fire that was burning deep inside of her. She groaned as she threw the covers off and got up. She went in her closet and picked up the gym bag that held her swimming gear. This was going to be a long night.

Olivia eyed her coworkers through the glass door of her office. They were all avoiding her. After a night of basically no sleep, she had been a little bit snappy with them. She would have to smooth things over at some point, but she wasn't in the mood. Her personal phone started to vibrate on her desk.

She picked it up. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Her cousin, Kasey asked.

"Hi Kasey. And, who said anything was wrong?"

"Come on, Liv, I can hear it in your voice."

_How does she do that?_

"Magic," Kasey said, answering her unspoken question. "Besides, I just talked to Harrison, and he said you were snapping on everybody. So, what's going on?"

"Harrison always was a tattletale."

"True. But, that's not the point. Talk to me. I'm listening," Kasey said. Her voice was full of concern.

"It's work related."

"Still listening," Kasey said. "You don't spend twelve years of your life as a cheerleader, and not pick up a thing or two about football."

She did need to talk to someone. Usually, she would talk to Harrison or Abby, but she didn't know how to bring the subject up, and she was more than a little embarrassed by it all. She didn't know why she didn't think to call Kasey, herself. Kasey was easy to talk to, and she wouldn't judge her. Much.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Yesterday, I finally broke my rule, and met a client face to face."

"Fitzgerald Grant."

"What didn't Harrison tell you?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why you're snapping on everyone."

"Anyway, we ended up spending most of the day together, and had some very intense meetings. And, now," she paused. "Now…I want him," she finally confessed.

"Isn't he Cyrus's client? I thought y'all had an agreement –"

Olivia cut her off. "I don't want him as a client."

"Well, what do you want…oh damn," she said when she realized what Olivia was talking about. "What the hell kind of meeting did y'all have?"

"Kase," Olivia whined. "This is serious."

"And fixable," Kasey said. "Just go home and have some mind blowing sex with your fiancé."

"Already tried that. It just made me angry."

"Okay. I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of what was supposed to happen."

"Definitely not the desired outcome I was looking for. I ended up swimming for an hour."

"Fitzgerald Grant is definitely hot. I'll give you that," Kasey said.

"Oh, Kase, you have no idea," Olivia said dreamily.

"I have no idea who I'm talking to right now. What the hell, Liv? You sound like some love struck teenager. So, again I'll ask, what the hell kind of meeting did y'all have? You gotta give me a run down."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sure Harrison told you about the incident at the bar."

"Yeah."

"Anyway. That's when I first met him. We talked for a while. And, I don't know, Kase, it didn't feel like we were strangers. It felt like we had known each other forever, or at least were supposed to. And, when he touched my hand, it was indescribable. And, when I was alone with him at Cyrus's house-"

Kasey cut her off. "Why were you alone with him at Cyrus's house?"

"Cyrus had a meeting with his owners. I stayed behind with Fitz to work. Anyway, I let him talk me into this moment where we just took a minute to look into each other's eyes."

"You did what?"

"Gazed into each other's eyes for a whole minute."

"Liv, that's some intimate shit."

"What?"

"When was the last time you and Edison just took a minute to gaze into each other's eyes?"

She thought about it, and she couldn't remember a time when she and Edison had taken any time to just gaze into each other's eyes.

"Exactly," Kasey replied when she didn't answer. "You two have reached a level of intimacy that some married couples don't even know. I'm surprised you didn't jump his bones then and there."

"Well, I wanted to kiss him, and I was about to when Cyrus called for our conference call with the owner."

"Edison should thank God for Cyrus."

"Whatever. Anyway, after our call Fitz decided to work out. Kase, his body is just…mmm," she licked her lips remembering every muscle and ripple. This man doesn't just have a six-pack. He has an eight-pack. And, his arms…oh my god, Kase. After seeing him with his shirt off and his body glistening with sweat, I had to listen to that relaxing playlist you sent me to get my mind right, but I ended up falling asleep."

"Well, obviously. It sounds like you had a couple of orgasms from just staring at the man's body. Who wouldn't be exhausted after that?"

"You know you can be too much some times."

"Hey, I'm not the one sounding like I need a moment alone," Kasey teased. "Continue."

"Well, there was this moment when I should have known it was over for me. We were outside talking. And, again we were staring in each other's eyes, and he said my name, and I may have moaned," she admitted. Truthfully, she was slightly embarrassed by that admission. Honestly, who does that? Who moans just from hearing a man say your name?

"You mean like moan moan. Like y'all were…"

"Yes."

Kasey was silent for a moment. "I got nothing," she finally said.

"Kase. You always have something."

"Yeah. You got me Liv. Kasey Wright's got nothing. But," she quickly added, "At least now I know why you're snapping on everybody. You're sexually frustrated."

Olivia rolled her eyes. But, damn it if Kasey wasn't right.

"Between your burning loins and Harrison's situation, it's –"

"What Harrison situation?" Olivia quickly asked.

"Hunh?"

"Don't hunh me, Kasey," she threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She played dumb, and Olivia let her

"Don't worry, I'll get it from him." If she had to beat it out of him, Harrison was going to tell her what was going on with him. He knew she hated secrets.

"Like I was saying, y'all obviously need some up close and personal Kasey love."

"You're coming to visit?"

"I most certainly am."

Olivia smiled. "When?"

"I'll surprise you. So, tell Boring to pack up his boring stuff and go back to that boring apartment of his. Don't worry, I'll cook for you while he's gone."

"I don't need a babysitter," Olivia said. She hated that they all felt like they had to take care of her.

"No, but you definitely need someone to cook for your crazy ass. You're the only person I know who can forget to eat."

"Jeez, you have one fainting spell from not eating, and suddenly you need caregivers. Kasey, don't worry. I'll be fine. You're not going to cook for me."

"Yes I am. Aunt Carol is not about to have my head, because you didn't eat and ended up going home to be with Jesus. Speaking of Jesus, I'll send you a gospel playlist to cool that fire burning in your loins."

"Will you stop saying loins?"

Kasey laughed. "You know I love you. I'll see you soon."

When she hung up the phone, she remembered that she hadn't talked to Cyrus or Fitz about him picking a charity. For a moment, she considered calling Fitz. She wanted to hear his voice, but she knew that was dangerous ground. So, she did the sensible thing. She sent an email to Cyrus with the list of charities she thought would be a good look for Fitz.

Just as she finished that email, she got an email from Kasey. True to her word she had sent her a gospel playlist. Olivia laughed at some of the artists she saw on the list, James Cleveland, Shirley Caesar, and Richard Smallwood, along with a lot of other old school artists. Suddenly, she felt like she was a little kid at church with their grandmother again. And just like that, she was homesick. She was glad Kasey was coming to visit. Her hidden identity made it hard for her to visit her family. Having Harrison with her helped a lot. Suddenly, she remembered that Kasey said he had a situation.

Olivia walked into Harrison's office and sat in the chair across from his desk. "What's going on with you?"

"What?"

"I just talked to Kasey."

He threw his pen on the desk. "Kasey talks too much."

"It's a family trait that you two obviously got from your father. Answer the question."

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "There's a girl, claiming that she's pregnant, and I'm the father."

"Harrison," Olivia said with an exasperated sigh. They had all feared that this would happen one day.

"Liv, I'm not the father. I'm careful. You know that."

"No. I don't know that. I know nothing about your sex life, and I would like to keep it that way." The only thing she knew about Harrison's sex life was that he was a whore, plain and simple. But, he was a guy, so it was cool and acceptable. God, she hated the double standards of it all.

"Everything that I tell my players to do to make sure they don't get trapped, I do it," he explained.

"Okay. What has she said?"

"That I have to pay for her silence."

"So, the kid is definitely not yours." If the kid was his, she would have wanted the money, but she would have also wanted Harrison to be a father.

"There's more," he said quietly.

"What?"

"She's dating a player."

"Harrison. How could you? I swear, if you tell me it's one of our clients, I will choke the life out of you."

"No. Of course not. I'm not that stupid."

She gave him a side eye.

"I know. I know. But, don't worry, I'm going to fix it," he assured her.

"No. Kasey is obviously planning to."

"What?"

"She's coming to visit."

"When?"

"She's said she's going to surprise us."

"She'll be here tomorrow."

"Exactly," Olivia agreed.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood," Harrison commented. "With this news, I'm supposed to be laid out on the floor right now."

Olivia laughed. "Apparently, all I needed was some Kasey love. And a little Mahalia Jackson," she added.

Harrison frowned. "What?"

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "It's nothing."

/

Fitz was sitting in a meeting with his head coach, Thomas Anderson, and offensive coordinator, Joe Campbell, talking about plays for Sunday's game when the offensive coordinator brought up the running play that Olivia had shot down.

"I don't know Coach Joe. I don't think our tight end can handle their strong side linebacker. Look at this." He cued up separate videos of their opponent's strong side linebacker and their tight end.

"You know what Fitz, I think you're right," Coach Joe said. "Just kill that play."

"I don't think we have to kill it," he said.

His coach looked at him. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Replace the line," he said as he eyed his coach. "Everyone except Taylor and Watson," he added, remembering that Olivia said that they were the only good players on the line. "Play the third tight end. Get some of the practice squad out there. Let's get drastic and try something new. The worst that could happen is we lose. And, we were doing that anyway."

Coach Joe sat quietly rubbing one thumb over the other, while staring at Fitz. Fitz held his breath, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds. He never really disagreed with his coaches in meetings. He would usually get out on the field, decide the play was garbage and call an audible, which would really piss his coach off, especially if the play he called didn't work. Coach Joe finally looked at the head coach, and said, "Why the hell not."

"Alright," Coach Anderson said, throwing up his hands. "Let's do it. Let me talk to Bob," he said referring to the offensive line coach. "Let's make some changes."

Fitz sat back in his chair and smiled. He hoped to God that it would work.

When it was time for actual practice, the team was a little confused by the change, but Fitz assured them that it was just something new they were trying for the moment. He had no expectations of this new line. He was just tired of losing. And, Olivia had been right about that running play. What was the harm in going with her suggestion about the offensive line?

"Alright," Coach Anderson began. "We usually do the two hand touch below the waist, but we got some new guys out here, and I want to see what they're made of. So, let's play some football."

Fitz nervously eyed his defense. They were beasts, one of the only reasons they were able to hang around in games. And, they were eyeing this new line like they were fresh meat. He was starting to think this was a mistake.

The first play up was that running play. He watched in amazement as the new tight end, handled the strong side linebacker and gave the running back a clear lane to pick up six yards. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

Fitz slapped the young guy on the back. "Way to go Terry."

The next play was a passing play. If they could just keep him protected in the pocket so he wouldn't have to scramble, he would be grateful. He took the snap and stepped back, looking for his wide receivers. He watched his number one receiver get open as he connected with him on a deep post pass down the middle. The rest of practice went smoothly with him having to scramble to pick up yardage only once. But, the fact that he was able to pick up so many yards was still a plus. Later on that day, after they finished watching and reviewing their practice, coach Anderson announced that was their new line up for Sunday's game. Everyone was dismissed except the offensive line and the tight ends. They met up with their coaches to go over the game plan again.

Fitz grabbed his stuff and headed up to Phil's office, but instead of the team owner, he ran into Mellie.

"Fitz, darling," she said, hugging him. "I've missed you."

"I know," he said, forcing himself to return the hug. "Where's your dad?"

"I have my arms around you and you're asking about my father?"

"I do have some things I have to discuss with him," Fitz said, stepping out of her embrace.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant. You didn't even call me last night," she complained.

"Mellie, in case you forgot, I was arrested, was about to face a trial, and was almost kicked off of the team. I had a lot on my mind." _Like Olivia's eyes. Her lips. The way her hips moved. The way she smelled like coconut and vanilla. Like she was edible. _He quickly looked at Mellie to see if he had said that out loud.

"I'm sorry," she said, snuggling up to him again. "I tried to help, but Daddy told me to stay out of it. But, I heard the charges were dropped. So, that's good news."

"It is."

"I also heard Olivia Pope is now representing you. That's even better news. She'll do wonders for your image."

"Cyrus is still my agent," he said, stopping her. He could already tell she had grand ideas running through her head. She had latched on to him, because she thought they would be a power couple. The one thing she didn't count on was Fitz seemingly doing everything he could to make the public hate him.

"Nobody likes Cyrus," she pouted.

"I happen to love Cyrus."

"So, do I," Phillip said as he came around the corner. "And, you're going to be spending a lot more time with him."

"Come again," Fitz said. He was so shocked he didn't even think to stop Mellie from running her hand through his hair. He hated when she did that, and she knew it.

"I just talked to Thomas and Joe. They said you're practically a different man. I think it's because you were under supervision. So, I'm strongly suggesting that you consider staying with Cyrus at least for the rest of the week. I already spoke with him, and he's fine with it."

Fitz hung his head. He really wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed and dream about Olivia. Olivia. His head suddenly snapped up. Maybe he could talk Cyrus into inviting her over again.

"Okay," he said. He tried to hide his excitement, but he obviously failed.

"Why do you seem excited about this?" Mellie questioned.

He took her hand and removed it from his hair. "If it works for the team, it sounds good to me. Besides, I told you, I love Cyrus." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm out," he said, as he patted Phil on the back.

"Fitz," Mellie whined after him.

"I'll call you later, Mellie," he said, throwing his hand up at her. He was a man on a mission. He had a little more than half an hour drive from the facilities to Cyrus's house. In that short amount of time, he had to come up with a plan that would result in Cyrus inviting Olivia over without drawing attention to himself. Everything he came up with sounded stupid and lame. By the time he had gotten to Cyrus's house, he had resorted to trying to think of ways to steal Olivia's number from his phone. That's when he saw her car parked in the driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Kiss

Olivia and Cyrus were both surrounded by their laptops and stacks of paper with pertinent information about the charities they were looking into for Fitz. Cyrus had called her and told her that the one that seemed like the best fit had some money management issues in the past. So, she agreed to come over and help him comb through the top five choices.

Cyrus stretched and rubbed his hand along his neck. "Charities are supposed to be good right?"

Olivia laughed quietly. "Yes. It seems I just picked some bad ones."

"Nonsense. The great Olivia Pope never makes mistakes," James said, as he refilled Cyrus and her wine glasses.

She smiled. "Thanks James."

Just then, "Honey, I'm home," sounded throughout the house. She'd know that sexy baritone voice anywhere. She reminded herself to breathe. She looked at Cyrus for an explanation.

"Team mandated babysitting," he told her.

Fitz stepped in the room. Olivia looked at him and forced a smile. She didn't need to see him. But, if she was honest with herself, she was happy to see his handsome face, even though that face would probably consume her thoughts as it had the night before.

"Didn't I tell you Cyrus was ours," she said, moving her hand between James and herself. "You didn't make him popcorn clusters, did you?" She shot a reproving look at Cyrus.

"And nobody else," James scoffed.

Fitz looked at Olivia. "Ms. Pope, how do you know I wasn't talking to you?"

"Because I'm not your honey."

"That's what you think." He sat down beside her. The nearness of him caused her heart rate to quicken. She tried to keep her breathing even so that she wouldn't draw unwarranted attention from Cyrus. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She picked up her glass with the intention of taking a couple of sips, but she almost guzzled down the whole glass in one big gulp.

"Whoa. You okay?" Cyrus asked with concern.

She nodded yes.

"You sure?"

"Looks like I'm interrupting a lot of work," Fitz said, directing the attention away from Olivia's nerves. She silently thanked him, although he was the cause behind her nervousness.

"You are," Cyrus told him. "But, it concerns you. So, you're allowed."

"So, what about me?"

"We're trying to pick a charity for you to attach your name to. It will help with your image," Olivia explained.

"What are the choices?" He asked.

She gave him a sheet of paper.

James took that moment to excuse himself. "Cyrus, if you need me, I'll be in my office." He kissed Olivia's cheek. "It was good seeing you again. Don't be such a stranger."

"I won't," she promised.

After James left, Fitz gave Olivia the paper back, and asked, "What if I created my own?"

"Your own charity?"

"Yeah. If I'm going to attach my name to something and devote time and energy to it, it should be something that I'm passionate about. And, it will give me something to commit to once I retire."

She looked at him for a moment. "Okay. What are you passionate about?"

"Kids who lose a parent too soon," he quietly replied. "No one ever really knows how to deal with it. The surviving parent has to…I don't know. I just think it would give people who are grieving a chance to grieve together. And maybe some counselors could come in or something." He paused. "It helps to know that you're not alone, because that's what you feel…alone…even when you're not."

"You've thought about this."

"A little bit."

"What do you think, Cy?"

"Sounds good to me. At least we won't have to worry about any money management issues, or a scandal waiting to be exposed. We just need to work out the logistics. And, since you're the one with law degree, I assume you'll handle the bulk of it. This is out of my league," Cyrus replied.

Olivia cursed in her head. This meant she would be working with Fitz a bit longer, at least until he got his nonprofit up and running. And, that could take some months or years. This also meant spending more time with him, which meant more sleepless nights. As much as she was cursing having to spend time with him, she was looking forward to it.

"If you kids don't mind," Cyrus began as he stood up. "I've been working since four a.m., and this old man is tired. So, I'm off to bed."

"I'm going to just go," Olivia said, gathering her things.

"Nonsense," he put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting up. "Stay until something about this charity is figured out. Make yourself at home."

"Okay," she said, wanting to stay, but needing to leave.

"Goodnight." Cyrus kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight," Fitz said, and puckered up his lips. Cyrus walked by without acknowledging him. Olivia couldn't stop herself from laughing at him. Fitz smiled to himself, knowing he was the reason behind her joyous laughter.

"So, how long have you been thinking about having your own foundation? And why didn't you ever bring it up to Cyrus before?" She asked once her laughter subsided.

"I don't know. My father died when I was fifteen. I watched a part of my mother die with him. So, I tried to be strong. Be the man of the house. But, how do you do that at fifteen? No one prepares you for it. Furthermore, no one tells you that you're a kid, and you're supposed to stay one. That the responsibilities your father had aren't automatically yours. That it isn't your job to fix his mistakes." He paused and looked at her. "He's the reason why I'm engaged to Mellie."

"Fitz, I'm so sorry," she said rubbing his back, totally forgetting her rule of not touching him. "I can't begin to imagine what that must be like. What you were going through. What you're going through now."

He looked at her. "That's the first time I've ever felt comfortable enough to even attempt to express that. Thank you." Her hand was now resting on his shoulder. He took it and brought it to his lips.

How morbid am I, Olivia thought as currents of passion radiated through her body. Just minutes ago, this man was talking about the pain of losing his father, and she was wondering how his lips would feel on other parts of her body. She needed to get it together. She needed that gospel playlist Kasey had sent her. She looked in Fitz's eyes and saw his desire starting back at her. I guess we're both morbid, she thought to herself.

His stomach growled, pulling them both out if their desire induced daze. She giggled. "Sounds like you're hungry."

"You have no idea." He sounded drunk with lust.

She took a deep breath to try to calm her racing heartbeat, while silently praying for his stomach to growl again. Thankfully, it did.

He smirked. "I guess I can't have what I really want. I'm assuming that since you're here, Cyrus cooked dinner."

She grinned. "He did."

"Are there any leftovers?"

"I think so." She got up. "I can fix you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that. I'll do it."

"I don't mind," she said, needing an excuse to put some distance between them.

She was busy putting pasta on a plate when she felt him enter the kitchen. Her movements stilled. She could feel him walking towards her, and she quickly grabbed the plate to put it in the microwave, before he closed in on her. The minute she turned around, he was in her space. He took the plate from her hands, and placed it on the counter, before positioning his hands on either side of her, trapping her.

She licked her lips. "Fitz," she whispered in a voice barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Livvie, look at me," he whispered.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. He smiled and moved his head forward, until his lips were a breath away from hers. Instead of kissing her, he took a moment to just breathe her in. With their eyes locked on each other, they began a rhythm. Every time she exhaled, he would inhale, and every time he exhaled, she would inhale, pulling each other in. And as each sweet, warm breath entered her lungs, she felt her own defenses fall away. Every reservation she felt seemed to vanish as they took a moment to just breathe with each other. He closed the space between them, and gently pressed his lips against hers. They were so smooth and soft. He slid his tongue along her lips, as she slowly parted them. He continued to trace his tongue across her lips, before gently slipping it in her mouth, coaxing her tongue out. He flicked his tongue lightly across hers, and circled the tip of it with his before gently sucking on it. His hands were still on the counter, and hers were gripping the knobs on the drawers on either side of her. Needing to feel more of him, she slowly moved her hands up his muscular arms, across his broad shoulders, and along his neck, until she settled on his face. She caressed him, before slipping her hands into his curls. Taking his cue from her, Fitz wrapped one hand around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He placed his other hand on her neck and deepened their kiss while keeping the kiss deliberately slow. Olivia felt her toes curl and she softly moaned in his mouth. Fitz moved his hand underneath her shirt along the small of her back, just as the heard Cyrus call her name.

Startled, they both jumped away from each other. Liv took a moment to pull herself together herself. Then, she grabbed the plate of pasta as if she had been busy with the food.

"There you are," Cyrus said.

She glanced at him as she placed the plate in the microwave.

"Harrison's trying to get in touch with you," he told her. "He just called. He said your calls keep going to voicemail."

She went and got her phone out of her bag, and discovered that the battery had died.

"Thanks Cy. I'm sorry he woke you."

"It's fine. Well, I'm off to bed again," he said as he turned and left.

Olivia fished around in her bag for her charger, refusing to believe that she had left it. Then, she remembered that she had been charging it at the office before she left, and didn't think to grab it, because she didn't think she would be gone that long.

Fitz held his phone out to her. "You can use mine."

"Thank you," she said. She expected to see a photo of him and Mellie as his background, but instead it was the team logo. She didn't know why she was surprised. Her background was one of the standard ones that came with the phone. She dialed Harrison's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Harrison Wright," he answered.

"It's me," she said.

"Who's number is this?" She could see him, doing a mental log of all the phone numbers he knew, ready to hit her with more questions.

"It doesn't matter," she said, stopping his questions before they started. "I got your message. What's going on?"

"It's Edison. He's been trying to get in touch with you. He wanted to know what time you were coming home. Is everything okay between you two?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah. Why?" She responded, trying to figure out why he would even ask that.

"You were hella moody today, and now he's calling asking what time you're getting home. That's not your MO," he explained.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night. But, I don't know what's going on with him."

"So, why are all your calls going to voicemail?"

"My battery died, and I left my charger at the office. Besides, I was working, and didn't think to check."

"Oh. Well, you might have to send me an actual bat signal, if you need me," he joked.

"I have my car charger," she informed him.

"Good."

"See you tomorrow, Harrison."

She hung up and gave the phone back to Fitz. "Thank you."

"No problem. Everything okay?"

"Yes. I just need to get home," she said, and started gathering her things.

"Wait," Fitz said, placing a hand on her arm. "How many glasses of wine did you have?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'll drive you home," he said.

"No, you won't," she protested.

"Look, I'll feel better, if I know you got home safely. Let me drive you home," he pleaded.

"I'm not drunk," she continued her protest.

"Humor me."

"And, how will you get back?"

"I'll just spend the night with you."

She folded her arms and shot him a look.  
"I'm kidding," he said. He held up his finger and pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hey Tom," he finally said. "Can you meet me at Cyrus's house. I need to go somewhere. Thanks man." He hung up the phone, and looked at Olivia. "My driver. I'll drive your car, and he'll trail us in mine."

Olivia put her things down and went back in the kitchen. She got the plate out of the microwave, and sat it and a glass of water on the table for Fitz. "You might as well eat while we wait."

"You get wine, but I get water?" Fitz picked up the glass and looked at with disgust.

"You have practice tomorrow. Besides, you shouldn't drink during the season. Not to mention, you tend to get in trouble when you drink," she rationalized.

"I can't argue with that. But, what if I want to get in trouble, tonight?" He looked at her and licked his lips.

That one action turned her on. She didn't know if that was his intention or not, but dammit… She took a deep breath and tried to ignore him.

"It also looks like you get in trouble when you drink," he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he was referring to their kiss.

"Tell me that would have happened without the wine."

"Well, you haven't been drinking," she countered.

"I've made it clear from jump that I want you. You're the one who's been fighting this."

"Fitz -"

He cut her off. "Don't give me that 'we can't do this' crap. We're adults. We can do whatever the hell we want."

"That's why you stay in so much trouble. You act without thinking about the consequences, or the people who might end up hurt," she reprimanded him.

"I resolved a long time ago, that the parts of my life that I can control, I'm going to live them the way I want to," he said, defending his actions, both past and present.

"Fitz, you're engaged."

"That's one of the parts that I can't control. You think I want to be in a relationship with a woman I don't love, and sometimes, don't even like?"

She turned and looked at him. He saw the confusion in her eyes. And, he wanted to give her answers. But, how could he? He hadn't even planned on telling her that. But, he was tired of playing games. His phone buzzed.

"That's Tom," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Let me get my things."

He stuffed the remaining pasta in his mouth, and followed it up with a couple of breath mints. He was determined to kiss her again before the night was over. That was the main reason he offered to drive her home. He had finally gotten through Olivia's defenses and knocked down a couple of walls only to have Cyrus come in and ruin it. He had no doubt that she could safely drive herself home. But, he wanted just a little more time with her. She gave him her keys and address as he led her outside. Tom was standing near the back passenger door of his car, waiting on Fitz.

"Good evening, Sir. Ma'am," he greeted them.

"Hello Tom," Olivia greeted him.

"Hi Tom. I need you to follow us to her house, and then drive me back here," Fitz instructed.

"Yes Sir," Tom said, and walked back around to the driver side of the car, and got in.

"You make him call you sir?" Olivia asked as they walked to her car.

"He insists," Fitz said, as he opened the passenger door for her. "I've tried to get him to call me Fitz or even Fitzgerald. Hell, I'll even settle for Mr. Grant. But, he won't budge." He closed her car door, and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

He smiled to himself as Olivia tried to put some distance between them by moving closer to the door. They rode in an awkward silence for a while with Olivia trying not to look at Fitz, and Fitz flat out staring at her whenever they stopped at a traffic light. Occasionally, he would catch her eye when she would cast a longing glance at him.

"So, are we not going to talk about that kiss?"

"What's there to talk about? I was drunk," Olivia shot at him.

"I never said you were drunk. It's just that you're so guarded and hesitant when it comes to us-"

"I'm engaged, and unlike you, I don't make a habit of cheating on my fiancé."

"I have never cheated on Mellie," he clarified. He hated that people automatically assumed that all athletes were serial cheaters. Sure, he'd had his share of women. But, once things got serious with Mellie, he was totally committed to her. He couldn't mess up their relationship. He had a plan, and she was part of it. It all had been going accordingly. Then, his eyes landed on Olivia Pope. And, just like that, his plan with Mellie was on the brink of being shot straight to hell.

"What do you call what just happened between us?"

"We're not in middle school. Kissing isn't cheating."

She rolled her eyes. "So, if you don't cheat on your fiancée, why are you trying to be with me?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel like we're supposed to be together. Like we were created for each other or something." He shrugged. "I don't know, Liv. You've gotten under my skin and into my heart. No woman has ever done that before. And, I just can't ignore it."

She looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. She wasn't expecting such honesty, or for him to relay everything she was feeling back to her. "I don't know what to say to that," she honestly replied. She didn't know if she was supposed to agree, or flat out deny that she felt anything, which would be a lie, but probably best for both of them.

He wanted her to say that she felt the same way. But, she was so uneasy at the moment, that even if she did feel that way, he knew she wouldn't admit it.

Silence fell over the car again, but it wasn't awkward, and it was far from comfortable. Desire and longing were lingering in the air. He finally pulled into the parking garage at her apartment and parked. Neither said anything or moved to get out. He looked over at her. She was everything he wanted. He reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Please stop fighting us," he whispered. "Please."

He lowered his head, and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, but the passion that had been building finally erupted. Olivia licked his lips and his tongue, causing them both to moan. She laced her fingers through his curls and pulled him closer to her, deepening their kiss. She stopped teasing him with her tongue, and slipped it into his mouth, allowing their tongues to intertwine with each other. Fitz wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. He kissed down the side of her neck, eliciting soft moans as she arched her neck, giving him better access. His hands roamed over her body and finally rested on her backside. He had wanted to touch her ass since the first time he laid eyes on it. He squeezed and massaged it, until she was moaning in his mouth. He needed to touch more of her, but there were too many clothes between them. He moved his hand between them and found a way underneath her shirt.

"Fitz," she breathed against his lips. His hand kept inching up her shirt, while pushing it up. "Fitz," she whispered again.

If she said his name like that one more time, he was going to take her right there in the car.

She finally pulled away from him. Instinctively, he moved back towards her, but she put a hand up stopping him. She rested her forehead on his. "There are cameras," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he said, as she climbed off of him, and settled back in her seat.

"It's okay," she said. "It's not like you were kissing yourself."

He chuckled. "You're right."

"I should go inside," she stated.

He got out, went around to the passenger side, and opened her door.

"Thank you," she said as he held her keys out to her.

He walked with her to the elevator. The elevator opened and a young family stepped off, casting a glance in their direction. Fitz turned his head, hoping they didn't notice him. Olivia stepped on the elevator. "Goodnight," she said, as the doors closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. There isn't a lot of Olivia and Fitz interaction, but I promise to make it up in the next chapter. Please review. Let me know how you feel, even if you hate it. On another note, college football is back! **

Chapter 8: Goodnight

The first thing Olivia saw when she walked in her apartment was Edison's suitcase near the door. What was going on? Was this an answer to a prayer she hadn't prayed?

"Oh good you're here," he said when he walked in. "I was afraid I was going to have to leave without saying goodbye.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked from him to his suitcase. Did the security guard see the footage of her and Fitz, and called to tell him that his fiancée was in the parking deck mounted on some other man?

"George is sick with the flu. So, I have to fly to Seattle to cover tomorrow night's game. Then, I have to go to Chicago to cover that game on Sunday," he explained. "I'm sorry, baby." He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head, offering him her cheek, instead of her lips.

"I know you're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"I'll fly back here Friday, and then fly out to Chicago on Saturday."

"Edison, don't be ridiculous. That's too much. Besides, the timing is perfect. Kasey's coming to visit tomorrow," she said as she walked down the hall to the bedroom.

"That is perfect timing," he mumbled. "So, you're not upset?" He yelled after her.

"No." She yelled back. She went in the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Edison followed her in the bathroom. "My car is here." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Olivia pulled back.

"Be careful," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

He rubbed her back. "I'll see you Monday."

She rested her cheek on his chest. "Okay." She pulled back. "You better go."

He kissed her cheek and left.

Soon after he left, the guilt started to set in. Edison went out of his way to make sure she was okay with him leaving, and she had totally played him. At the last minute, she tried to make it seem like she would miss him. But, she was glad that he was leaving.

How did she end up in this place? Just a week ago, her life made some sense. There were parts of it that she questioned, but at least she knew the answers. Now, thanks to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, her life no longer made any sense. She was questioning everything. She had been back and forth with the Edison/Fitz thing for the past…she looked over at the clock…3 hours.

"Ugh," Olivia groaned in frustration. "I just want to go to sleep." She sighed, got up and got the sleeping pills from the bathroom. They were over the counter sleeping pills. But, she hated them. The last time she took some, Harrison had called her in the middle of the night with a client situation. According to him, she mumbled something incoherent, and then dropped the phone without hanging up. That caused him to rush over to make sure she was okay. Hopefully, she wouldn't have that much drama this time around.

/

Fitz was lying in bed, replaying his kisses with Olivia when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. Mellie. He was going to have to deal with her sooner or later.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You sound annoyed," she noticed.

"Sleep," he lied.

"Staying with Cyrus must be such a bore," she commented.

"It is." Another lie. Staying with Cyrus gave him opportunities to spend time with Olivia. He loved it. "But, practice wears me out, anyway. So, it's not a problem."

"So," she began. "A guy from that reality show about football player's wives approached me about doing the show."

Fitz sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mellie, I've told you I'm not interested in doing a reality show."

"I already told him yes."

"You what?" Fitz yelled.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"No." He couldn't believe her, at times.

"Well, I told him yes. I think it will help our brand."

"We don't have a brand." He was getting angrier with every word she said.

"That's the problem. Fitz, I'm doing the show," she stated as if that was the end of it.

"No, you're not," he bellowed.

"I already signed the contract," she said, happily.

Fitz had to literally bite his tongue. He almost stepped outside of himself to disrespect her. He wouldn't let her pull him down to that level. Even on his worst days he had never even wanted to call a woman a bitch. But, Mellie almost took him there. He took a deep breath and replied, "Have fun. But, know that I won't be around."

"How are you not going to be around?"

"Easy."

"If a camera is going to follow me around everywhere I go, you will eventually be seen. You can't get out this Fitzgerald." She sounded annoyed and slightly amused.

"Watch me," he said, and hung up the phone. He wanted to throw it across the room. He couldn't believe her. She was the absolute worst, and she almost made him stoop to her level. He could not believe that he was about to marry a woman like her. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. His mind drifted to his father. The one problem of his that he had to fix came with Mellie attached to it.

"Damn Dad. Why couldn't you just leave the liquor alone?"

Fitz truly loved his dad, and had some awesome memories of him. But, alcohol was his Achilles heel. Unfortunately, everyone who knew him personally knew it. And, the one person who shouldn't have known was his father's business partner, Phillip Adkins. Phil and Big Jerry were equal owners of the Mountain Lions. Things were great until Phil got greedy. Phil had gotten Big Jerry drunk, and subsequently had Jerry sign over his part of the team. Once Jerry realized what had happened, it was too late. Phil was "kind" enough to let Jerry stay around as if they were still partners; Jerry was too embarrassed to admit otherwise. Jerry finally admitted it to Fitz, one night when Fitz was feeling like a loser for not getting the starting quarterback job on his high school team. Jerry told him that he wasn't a loser. That it was his chance to prove everybody wrong, and when you do that, you're a winner. He went on to point out that losing is losing everything that you've worked for. Then, he told him about how Phil had tricked him into signing over his half of the team, making Phil the exclusive owner. But, Jerry resolved that somehow the team was going to be back with the Grant family.

That was the last time Fitz saw his father alive. Later on that night, he got drunk and decided to go visit Phil. Before he got to Phil's house, he crashed his car, killing himself and an innocent father who was on his way home from work. Standing over his father's casket, Fitz promised him that he would fix it. He would get the team back. And, every time he visited his father's grave, he made the same promise.

In college, he finally realized that Mellie was the key to fulfilling that promise. Initially, he just wanted them to build a friendship of mutual trust and respect, where he would eventually tell her what had happened between their fathers, and if she would be willing to help facilitate a way for him to at least get half of the team back. But, Mellie had her own agenda for wanting to be by his side. And, she wanted more than a friendship. She wanted the spotlight. And, she wanted Fitz's name attached to hers. When Fitz realized just how much of a daddy's girl Mellie was, he knew his initial plan wouldn't work. And, he knew the only way to get the team back was to give her what she wanted. Him. Mellie was the sole heir of the team. And, marrying her would automatically give his father back everything he had lost.

Before now, all he felt like his father's drinking had robbed him of was more time with him. Now, it was so much more. His thoughts drifted to Olivia. He could break off his engagement to Mellie. But, then, what? It would be another broken promise to his dad, and eventually his mother. And, it would be selfish. He had to make the sacrifice for the family. His father had been unwilling to make the needed sacrifice. So, it was on him.

/

Olivia woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. It took her a minute to shake the fog of the sleeping pills off. Either Edison had come back. But, he wouldn't be cooking breakfast. That really wasn't his thing. Or a member of her team had made themselves at home for some reason. Or she was being robbed by the nicest burglar alive. She got up and made her way to the kitchen, and saw Kasey standing over the stove scrambling eggs.

"Kase," she ran to her and hugged her.

"Surprise," Kasey exclaimed as she returned the hug.

"Girl, you did not surprise us. We predicted you would be here today."

"Sure did," Harrison piped up. He was sitting at the table, looking like a little boy waiting on breakfast.

Olivia tapped him on the head. "What are you doing here, Big Head?"

"My big sis called and told me to come get breakfast," he said.

"You're so spoiled," Olivia said.

"And, proud of it."

"You both are," Kasey said as she passed Harrison his breakfast.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said as she walked out of the kitchen.

When she got back in the kitchen, Kasey had set a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns and a glass of orange juice at the table for her.

"You look well rested," Kasey noted. "You must have gotten some," she cleared her throat. "relief."

Olivia shot her a look that said shut up. Harrison looked from one to the other. "You'll be surprised what sleeping pills can do," Olivia said, and kicked her under the table.

"What are y'all talking about?" Harrison asked, in between large bites of food.

"You don't want to know," Olivia said, and kicked Kasey again.

"Yes, I do."

"Fine," Kasey said. "Liv's pms'ing."

Harrison held up his hand. "Stop right there. I don't want to hear anymore."

Kasey looked at Olivia and smiled. They spent the rest of the morning, reminiscing about their childhood. Kasey caught them up with what was going on with the rest of the family, and people from the old neighborhood. It was nice to be able to just kick back with part of her family.

"Are you coming to the office today?" Harrison asked. He grabbed his jacket off of the couch.

"No. I'm just going to hang out with Kasey today. And, how many times do I have to tell you that my couch is not a coat rack?"

He poked his tongue out at her, before hugging her. "Y'all be careful. I'm not there to fight off all the hungry men. So, dress down. Make yourselves look frumpy or something."

"In your dreams," Kasey said, as he hugged her. "I'll call you later."

"Ok. See you later," he said as he left.

"Alright. Dish," Kasey said as she followed Olivia back in the kitchen to help clean up.

"I got it," Olivia said. "You cooked. I'll clean."

"Fine," Kasey said, sitting down. "Now, tell me all about this man who is going to give it to you so good, that your toes will curl."

"Too late," Olivia replied.

"Y'all already did it?" Kasey said, getting up.

"Why is it a foregone conclusion that we're going to have sex?" Olivia asked.

"Girl please. You're going to spontaneously combust if you don't."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me what happened," Kasey pushed. "You said too late."

"I was talking about my toes curling. We kissed," Olivia whispered. "And, my toes literally curled."

"Well, I definitely don't need to ask how was it."

"Nope," Olivia said, looking off in the distance as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. The way his touches made her feel a way she had never felt in her entire life. "They were the best kisses ever."

"You said kisses," Kasey immediately pointed out.

"You caught that, hunh."

"I did."

"I kissed him once at Cyrus's, and once here," Olivia confessed.

"Here," Kasey exclaimed.

"In the parking garage."

"Where there are cameras?" Olivia could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"I know it was careless. But, the way he was looking at me. And, when he touched me..."

"We gotta get that tape," Kasey stated.

"Done. I called Huck last night."

"Dammit Huck," Kasey exclaimed. "Taking away my fun. I wanted to dress in black, scale walls, and hang from ceilings," she pouted.

"You have too much time on your hands," Olivia said. "Come on. Let's get dressed and go shopping."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kasey agreed.

"I feel like such a horrible person," Olivia said, quietly. They were lying across her bed, watching a movie and sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Why?"

"Because I miss Fitz, and not Edison," she confessed.

Kasey looked at her. "Liv, do you love Edison?"

"Of course."

"Are you in love with him?" Kasey clarified.

"No," Olivia said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Then, why are you with him?" Kasey asked as the tears fell from Olivia's eyes.

"Do you remember when I found out I was pregnant, and how happy I was? Then, when I lost the baby, how devastated I was?" She continued without waiting for an answer. "I wasn't. I was just pretending, because that's what everyone expected. When in fact, I was devastated when I found out I was pregnant, and happy when I lost the baby. How awful is that? Who feels that way about a baby? But, it wasn't about the baby. It was him. I realized during that time that I wasn't in love with Edison. The first thought that I had when I found out I was pregnant was 'now I'm going to have to be with him forever.' And, I know a baby doesn't necessarily mean forever. But, that was my first thought. Then, after I lost the baby, it was, 'Edison's going to be so hurt. But, I can finally break up with him.'"

"Liv, that was over two years ago, why are you still with him?"

Olivia sat up. "Before I tell you this, you have to promise that you're going to stay calm."

"Nope," Kasey said, shaking her head. She sat up and faced her cousin. "Calm, sane Kasey left when you said she needed to be here. Who's-ass-do-I-need-to-whip Kasey is here now. You can't start a statement like that, and expect me to stay calm," she told her.

Olivia sighed. "About six months after I lost the baby…I figured that was enough time for him to grieve…I tried to break up with him."

"Tried?"

"He threatened to expose me. Tell the world who I really was. How I got my start. How I have illegally represented clients, and all that."

"Bitch ass," Kasey exclaimed.

"In his defense," Olivia interjected. "He has been a more attentive and loving boyfriend, well fiancé," Olivia added. "It's almost sickening."

"So, what you're saying is he's been holding you hostage in this relationship." Kasey looked disgusted and upset. Olivia knew those looks were not directed at her. They were meant for Edison. Suddenly, she was regretting telling Kasey. Although she did feel a little relieved that she was finally able to express the truth about her relationship with Edison.

"Basically."

"Liv, why didn't you say something before? We will handle this. We're going to fix this," Kasey assured her. "After we kick his ass."

Olivia immediately started shaking her head in disagreement. "Kasey no. I don't want to deal with it."

"Listen, all threats aside, Edison was never my favorite person. But, if he loves you, or ever loved you, he wouldn't actually do this."

"Kase, I don't want to chance this on Edison's love for me or lack thereof. This won't affect just me, but Cyrus too. There is no way I could let Edison do that to him. Not after everything that Cyrus has done for me," Olivia explained

Kasey sighed. "Okay. But, his ass is definitely getting kicked."

"I don't even want him to know that you know. I'll just continue to placate him."

"While you live your life in utter misery?"

Olivia tried to smile. "Whoever thought being an overly eager, determined kid would have me here? About to marry a man I'm not in love with, while this other guy…" she trailed off. "He's not even available. But, if he was, I couldn't be with him."

"Liv, for once in your life, do what makes you happy. Not what everyone expects you to do; or what you think you need to do to prove something. And, from what you've told me, Mr. Magic Lips and Tongue makes you happy."

The heat rose to her cheeks, as she blushed. "Oh, my god Kasey. What am I going to do with you?"

A mischievous grin spread across Kasey's face. "When you finally do it, just tell me how magical that tongue really is."

"I hate you so much," Olivia screamed as she threw a pillow at Kasey.

Kasey caught the pillow and threw it back. "You love me," she said, laughing.

"But, seriously, Kase, he's not available, either."

"That's his problem to worry about. Not yours."

"Well, he did say he's not in love with his fiancée, either. So, it seems we're on a level playing field," Olivia rationalized.

/

Fitz climbed into bed, and tried to stop his mind from drifting to Olivia. He hadn't seen or talked to her all day, and he missed her. Over the past couple of days, he had grown accustomed to seeing her. Now, a day without her was like a day without part of himself. He felt empty, like the best part of him was missing. He picked up his IPod and tried to listen to the playlist that he had gotten from her, hoping it would make it feel like she was there with him. However, it only made him miss her more, because every song reminded him of her. Who writes these lyrics, he wondered. They were expressing everything he was feeling for Olivia. It was like someone had walked through his mind, and put the way he saw Olivia and his feelings for her in the songs he was listening to. He couldn't take it anymore when _Yearning For Your Love _started playing. Someone had put the nature of their relationship in a song. After that song, he needed to see her or at least hear her voice. He picked up his phone. He stared at her number for a couple of minutes, before her finally pressed the call button. He held his breath as the phone rang.

"What?" She answered.

He paused. "Olivia?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath before she replied, "Yes."

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Can you talk?" He asked. _Please say yes._

"Yes," she replied quietly. "How did you get my number?"

"I stole it from Cyrus's phone," he admitted.

She chuckled. "You better hope he doesn't find out."

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I know it's late," he started.

"It's okay," she quickly said.

He smiled. "It's just that…I kind of..." He paused. Did he want to tell her that he missed her? Maybe she didn't miss him. Sure, she had kissed him. But, she had been home with _him_. Maybe she didn't miss him. Maybe their kisses were long forgotten. "Will you come to my game Sunday?" He asked, pushing his admission of missing her away.

She paused.

"Cyrus has a suite," he continued, hoping that would make her say yes. He really wanted her at his game. The team was going with her suggestions. And, he wanted her to be there to see it in action. Besides, nothing would be sweeter than celebrating that win with her.

"I know. But, I don't think it'll be a good idea for me to be in his suite. I'll get tickets."

"I can get them. How many do you need?" He had heard her say tickets. But, he hoped that she wouldn't come with _him._

"Two. But, I'll get them. Kasey's not really a football fan. So, she might not even come. I don't want you to waste a ticket on her."

He breathed a very audible sigh of relief. Kasey was a she. "Livvie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can wear that jersey of mine?"

She giggled. "I'm not really a wear a jersey in public type of girl. Besides, I don't have it anymore."

"It was worth a shot."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Fitz wished she was there in his arms, but the connection they had over the phone was good enough for the moment.

"Fitz?" He would never grow tired of the melody of her voice caressing his name.

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Livvie."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Missing You

Olivia walked in the office with Kasey close behind her. Kasey and Abby squealed with delight when they saw each other. They were two peas in a pod. Neither of them had a filter, and would say whatever was on their minds. And, they both shared a disdain for Edison. Those common grounds had made them friends for life.

"I love the new look," Kasey said, fingering Abby's curls.

"Thank you."

"So, is there a new guy who inspired this look?"

"No. Just trying something new."

Kasey raised her eyebrows.

"It's true," Abby said, laughing.

Quinn entered with a tray of coffees. She looked at Kasey. "I'm sorry. I…No one said…I'm Quinn," she said, speaking quickly.

Kasey turned and looked at Olivia, clearly amused at Quinn. Olivia knew what she was thinking. Quinn was odd compared to everyone else in the office. She didn't have an edge, and seemed completely charming and innocent. She didn't quite fit in. But, she was needed. As their clientele grew, Olivia realized that they needed an assistant. Quinn helped to field some of the calls and keep them organized. She had already compiled a spreadsheet of all their clients, their games and appearances for the week. She also made it into charts that were in everyone's office and the main conference room. She was a gem.

"I'm Kasey," she said, holding her hand out to Quinn.

Quinn shook her hand. "You must be Olivia's sister," she assumed.

"Harrison's," Kasey clarified.

"Really? You look so much alike. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be here. I would have gotten you a coffee."

"It's okay. I don't really drink coffee."

"Quinn, you know how Harrison's all smooth and suave?" Abby began. "All of that goes away when Kasey and Liv are together. They torture him mercilessly. It's quite amusing."

"Glad you find it entertaining," Harrison said, sarcastically.

"Hi," Huck said, stepping in the room.

"Huck," Kasey said ran up to him and hugged him.

Huck shot a look to Abby, Olivia, Quinn, and Harrison as he returned Kasey's hug. They all knew he wasn't the affectionate type. So, this was out of the ordinary for him.

But, it made sense to Olivia and Harrison. Huck was the fourth member of their clan. He had transferred to their school while they were in middle school. The other kids teased him mercilessly, because he was quiet and in foster care. They were walking home from school one day when a group of kids were taunting him on the playground. Olivia had finally seen enough. She didn't like that Huck was alone and had to endure pain because of it. Following her lead, Harrison and Kasey walked up to the bullying group, and told them that Huck was officially a Wright-Pope, and if they wanted to get to him, they had to go through them. All of them. And, since Kasey was in high school, it wasn't a problem to get the other kids to back off.

"Thank you," Huck said, quietly as he shuffled towards them.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked. "I'm Olivia. This is Kasey and Harrison."

"Huck," he said with his eyes cast down.

"Where do you live, Huck?" Olivia asked. "We'll walk you home."

Huck's house was on the way to Olivia's house, which is where they went every evening after school. When they stopped at his house, Olivia told him, "We'll see you in the morning. You're walking to and from school with us from now on."

"Okay," Huck said, still looking at the ground. It took a while for Huck to warm up to them, to realize that they weren't going to abandon him. When Olivia said they were family, that's what she meant. And, their loyalty earned them his loyalty.

Kasey finally released Huck from the hug. She grabbed Harrison by the arm. "Let's go figure out this mess." Olivia followed them into Harrison's office.

"So, who is this girl," Kasey asked, sitting down.

"I don't know," Harrison said.

Olivia and Kasey looked at each other. "What do you mean you don't know? What's her name?"

"I don't know," Harrison repeated.

Olivia and Kasey shared another look of disbelief. "Are you sure he's not adopted?" Olivia asked Kasey.

"Hey, we're not supposed to talk about that," Harrison said.

Kasey and Olivia looked at each other and burst out laughing, as they remembered the time that Kasey told Harrison that he was adopted. She had told him that his birth family didn't want him because his head was too big. Harrison ran away to find his real family. The police found him wandering the streets, and called took him home. Kasey was grounded for three months. And, it seemed Harrison was granted lifetime amnesty.

"You got in so much trouble behind that," Olivia laughed.

"How was I supposed to know the little knucklehead would run away?"

"You know your brother is not well," Olivia teased.

"Still in the room," Harrison said, waving his hand. "Still in the room."

"And still in a bunch of shit," Kasey commented. "How do you not know this girl's name?"

"She said her name was Melody Adkins."

Olivia choked on her coffee.

"Isn't that…" Kasey started, as Olivia only nodded, knowing her question.

"But, it's not her," Harrison said. "I'm not stupid. Everybody knows Adkins's daughter.

"Are you sure? She wasn't wearing a wig or anything?"

"If she was, it would have came off," Harrison assured her.

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you have a number or something?" Kasey asked.

"Yeah," Harrison said, giving her the number. "But, she doesn't answer, anymore. Not since she said she was pregnant. She'll call, but she won't answer my calls."

"Hold on," Kasey said. She went into Huck's office. "Do you have a burner?" She asked him.

Huck opened a drawer and pulled a phone out, and gave it to her. Kasey dialed the number and waited until she heard a young woman answer hello. Kasey hung up the phone and gave it back to Huck.

"You want to keep it or trash it?" Huck asked.

Kasey thought for a moment. "Trash it."

Kasey went back in the office with Olivia and Harrison. She looked at Olivia.

"Everybody," Olivia stated.

"Everybody," Kasey said with a slight nod of her head.

"Let's go," Olivia said, and they went into the conference room. She pulled Huck and Abby from their offices. "It appears Harrison has gotten himself in a sticky situation. Harrison, why don't you give the details?"

They all listened as Harrison laid out the details of his problem.

"All we have is this number," Kasey said, passing the number to Huck.

"And maybe a description." Olivia said with uncertainly as she looked at Harrison.

Harrison gave them a vague description of the girl. "She said her name was Melody Adkins, but that wasn't her," he added.

"Isn't that my future boyfriend's future ex fiancée?" Abby asked.

Kasey shot Olivia a look. Olivia ignored her.

"But, like he said, that wasn't her," Olivia told Abby. "We have to find out who this girl really is. While this is a top priority, it doesn't take precedence over our clients."

"Liv," Kasey got up and went in her office. Olivia followed, already knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"Abby likes your guy," Kasey said when she closed the door.

"He's not my guy. And, it's just a crush, if you want to call it that," Olivia said.

"Not your guy? Where are we going Sunday?"

"He's a client. Sort of."

"How many of your client's games do you go to?" Kasey pushed.

Olivia shifted her gaze. Because she had so many different clients on different teams, she didn't go to any games. She watched them in her office, trying to keep up with each player and how he was handling himself on and off of the field. Usually the four TV's in her office were on, along with her laptop, and tablet. And, she followed other games on her cell phone. She usually just made a point to watch the known troublemakers live.

"Routinely Sunday is your most hectic day. And, you're taking time off for Fitz. Sounds like he's your guy to me."

"He's not my guy. He's _her_ guy," she said, referring to Mellie.

"Well, it seems like he wants to be your guy."

"Kasey, can we not? Not today. Please." She was seriously missing Fitz. And, she didn't want to talk about him. She wanted to talk to him. It wasn't like she wasn't used to missing people. She missed her family everyday, especially her parents, but she was okay with that. But, missing her family made sense. She had known them forever. She had only known Fitz for…forever, she finally conceded. Some kind of way, this man had lived in her heart before she even met him. And, now that she sort of had him in her life, she felt empty and alone without him. She needed him.

/

For the second time that week, when Fitz pulled up to Cyrus's house, Olivia's car was parked in the driveway. He was confused. Cyrus had just called him and told him he wouldn't be home until late. So, he knew she didn't have a meeting with him, unless, Cyrus had forgotten to tell her. When he walked in, she was standing with her back to him, looking out the window.

"Livvie?"

She turned around and faced him. "Hi," she said shyly.

He smiled. "Hi. Where's Cyrus?"

"Not here. He had some late meetings." She paused. "I told him we were supposed to talk about your foundation. And, I know we don't have a meeting or anything today. But, we can talk about it, if you want. Or not. I shouldn't be here," she stammered over her words. "It's just that…I...I just...I...I-"

"Miss me?"

"Yes. No," she quickly recanted. "I mean...is it terrible that I do?" She looked at the floor.

He walked over to her. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "No, because I miss you too, Livvie. I dream about you every night. I can't stop thinking about you," he confessed.

"I dream about you, too," she admitted.

"Do you dream about this?" He lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips.

"Or this?" He traced her lips with his tongue. She responded by pulling his tongue into her mouth.

She tasted like strawberries, and her mouth-watering smell of coconut and vanilla was driving him crazy. He wanted to taste more of her. He wanted to consume her. He kissed her cheeks, and moved to her neck trailing kisses to her shoulder. He moved back up and licked her ear, just before catching it between his teeth. She moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer.

He moved back to her lips. He shifted his hand to her head, pulling her even closer. Olivia moved her hands to his hair, lightly running her fingers through it before gripping it tightly, earning her a moan from him. She smiled against his lips. Fitz pushed his tongue into her mouth, connecting with hers again. He moved his hands down her body, until he rested on her thighs. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her body against the wall, and began kissing and sucking on her neck. The soft moans of pleasure that were coming from her, encouraged him to draw more from her. Fitz started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly licking and sucking her exposed skin, while grinding his erection against her core. Olivia whimpered in his mouth, before she broke the kiss as her head fell back, and loud moans flowed from her.

"Fitz," she moaned.

"I'm here Livvie," he whispered. "Tell me what you want."

Just then Jagged Edge's _Let's Get Married_ started to play. Olivia groaned in protest. "Dammit. I have to get that." She untangled her legs from around his waist, and slid down the length of his body.

She grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"I'm fine. How's your trip?" He heard her ask. He assumed she was taking to _him. _ And, if she was, that meant _he _was out of town, and wouldn't be a problem for them. He leaned against the wall, and waited for her to finish her call so that they could pick up where they left off.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later," he heard her say.

"Me too," is what came next. And Fitz assumed _he_ had told her that he loved her.

Fitz actually saw the guilt when it hit her. Her shoulders sagged, and the energy in the room changed. It was no longer electrifying and filled with passion. Guilt and shame now filled the room. She hung up the phone, and turned around to face him, as she buttoned her shirt. He was still leaning against the wall, watching her, preparing himself to hear her tell him why they couldn't be together. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "I have to go," she whispered.

"Liv, I just heard you ask him about a trip. So, I know he's not home waiting on you. You don't have to go."

"He's not. But, this isn't right. I should go. Bye Fitz," she said, as she grabbed her bag.

Fitz watched Olivia retreat from him. She was running, but he couldn't really blame her. They were in crazy situations. He was engaged to a woman he didn't love. And, she was obviously engaged to a man she was in love with. But, why did she kiss him like that if she was in love with _him_? Why did she come see him? Why did she miss him? Did she miss him, because _he_ wasn't there? Was he some kind of replacement until her fiancé got back home? He had so many questions. And the first one was why? Why couldn't he shake Olivia Pope? Why did she invade all of his thoughts? Hell, why did he have to meet her at all? But, he had met her, and now he couldn't escape her. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to spend every waking minute with her. She had quickly become an essential part of his life. He needed her.

Fitz pulled out his cell phone and called her. He listened as her phone went to voicemail. He called her again, and she finally picked up.

"Yes?" She answered. She was clearly irritated. But, he couldn't tell if it was with him, herself, or what's his face.

"Do you love him?" He didn't want to know, but he needed to know. Needed to know what exactly was happening with them.

"Excuse me?"

"Do. You. Love. Him?" He repeated.

"I'm engaged to him." She gave the obvious answer.

"That's not what I asked you. Because, it sure as hell doesn't feel like you love him when you're in my arms, or when your tongue is in my mouth."

"Goodbye Fitz."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. I'm sorry," he quickly said. "Don't hang up like this. Please. Just give us one minute to get back to us. Please. One minute?" He wasn't above begging. He couldn't let their conversation end like that.

"One minute," she finally agreed.

They sat in silence, quietly needing each other, but knowing they had situations that would forever keep them apart.

"Livvie?"

"Yes Fitz?" Her tone was softer. And, her voice was caressing his name again.

"Are you still coming to my game?"

"Yes." He could hear the smile in her voice. They were okay. Whatever it was that they had was back to normal. He almost laughed. Nothing about their situation was normal. He didn't have a word for what they were. He just knew that he needed her. And, that was all right for the moment.

"Goodnight Livvie."

"Goodnight Fitz."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Game Day

**A/N: So, this is sort of a build up chapter. I noticed this chapter was getting a little too long, so I had to cut it. But, the next chapter should be up soon.**

Fitz couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous before a game. For the past couple of years he'd had a 'whatever happens, happens' attitude. But, this wasn't just any game. Olivia was going to be there. He wanted her to see him win. He wanted to restore her faith in him as a quarterback. He got up and started pacing around. He was so nervous, he felt like he was going to throw up.

The backup quarterback came up to him. "Grant, you alright?"

Fitz stared at him. It took a minute for it to even register with him who the kid was. "Yeah," he replied.

"You sure. You look like how I would feel if they told me to go in for you."

"I'm okay, Russ," he assured him, even though he was far from okay.

He wanted to go bang his head on a locker. He felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin. He needed to calm down. He picked up his IPod, only to put it back down. His usual pregame mix of Volbeat, Guns N' Roses, B.O.B., and Metallica was the last thing he needed to listen to. If he got his heart pumping anymore, it was going to pump right out of his chest. He sat down in front of his locker and put his head in his hands. He needed to calm down. He heard his phone buzzing in his bag. He grabbed it. He saw that he had a text message. It was from Olivia. He took a deep breath, fearing that she was telling him that she wasn't able to make it. But, it was a simple "Hi." He felt his body starting to relax, the nervousness and anxiety slowly sliding away.

He replied, "Hi." Shortly after that, he got a text back that said, "I don't know how you feel before a game, but I know how I'm feeling. And, I keep telling myself, calm down. It's Fitz. He's amazing. I believe in you, Fitz." And, just like that, he was calm. He was ready. Livvie believed in him. That was enough for him.

/

"Would you be still," Kasey scolded Olivia.

"I'm just so nervous," she said, wringing her hands.

"And, in love," Kasey added.

Olivia's whipped her head in Kasey's direction. "What? I am not."

"You have on a jersey, a long sleeve t-shirt, and tennis shoes," Kasey pointed out. "Your ass is in love."

Olivia looked down at the blue, white, and black jersey with the number 3 and Grant on the back, her long sleeve, white t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. This was not an Olivia Pope outfit. She was not a t-shirt and sneakers type of girl. She looked over at Kasey in her Donna Karan off the shoulder cashmere sweater, true religion jeans, and Donna Karan boots. That is what she normally would have worn to a football game. But, Fitz had asked her to wear his jersey. So, she went out and brought one, along with the long sleeve t-shirt and sneakers.

"Not to mention a territorial mark," Kasey said, touching the hickey on Olivia's neck.

Olivia's hand quickly shot up to cover the hickey on her neck.

Kasey laughed. "You still don't know how to completely hide hickeys. So, did y'all-"

"No," Olivia quickly replied.

"But, you wanted to," Kasey said.

Olivia looked at her, prepared to say yes, when the crowd started cheering as the team ran on the field. She scanned the swarm of players for Fitz, but didn't see them, until he walked to the center of the field for the coin toss.

She smiled and settled in her seat.

"Are you finally okay?" Kasey asked.

She looked at her and smiled. "I'm good."

Olivia watched in awe as Fitz played one of the best games of his career. He threw four touchdown passes, and even ran one in. The team that had been an unbeatable thorn in their side for the past two years was finally destroyed by the Mountain Lions, led by Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia couldn't have been any prouder. She was beaming with pride.

"I swear, if I look over there one more time, and see all thirty-two of your teeth," Kasey teased.

"What?" She said, trying to stop smiling.

Kasey wrapped her arm around her and hugged her close. "Keep smiling, girl. I'm happy to see you this happy. Hell, I think I love Fitz now, just for that smile on your face."

Olivia laughed and hugged Kasey back. "Come on. Let's go," she said, heading in the direction of the parking lot.

"You're not going to say hello?"

"I can't," she said, quietly. "She's probably there." Her smile was gone. "Besides, I don't need the attention."

"Okay," Kasey said. She looped her arms through Olivia's. "Let's go home."

Olivia was glad Kasey didn't push the issue. When they finally got home, Olivia called Quinn to see if there were any issues with any of her players. She was relieved that everyone had been on their best behavior. She queued up her tablet to watch highlights from the earlier games. She turned the TV on the game that was currently on. It was half time, and Edison was talking with the other guys on the panel about the first half of that game. She tried to focus on what he was saying. But, she soon saw Fitz's face on her tablet. He was preparing to do his post-game press conference.

"I take it we're eating dinner in here," Kasey said, bringing two plates in the living room.

"Thanks Kasey."

She went back and got two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"What's Boring talking about?" Kasey asked, looking at the TV.

"I don't know," Olivia honestly replied. "Fitz's press conference is on."

**REPORTER: **Did you do anything different in practice, this week?

**FITZ: **No. Coach made some offensive line changes. But, other than that, we had our usual practice.

**REPORTER:** We haven't really seen you play like this since your first couple of years in the league. Do you feel like you have something to prove?

**FITZ:** I feel like we're always trying to prove something to someone whether it's the people around us or ourselves. Today, it was a combination of both for me.

**REPORTER: **The last play that you ran in yourself, you had a receiver open. Why did you choose to run for the touchdown? Did you not trust Wilkins to make the catch?

**FITZ:** We've got some of the best receivers on our team. I trust them all. But, there was a safety following me. He wasn't covering Wilkins, but he was following me. Anywhere that I had thrown that ball was going to picked off by him. He wasn't expecting me to run though. And, I got some great blocks from the big guys out front.

**REPORTER:** That was the first game you've played in a while with no interceptions. How does that feel?

**FITZ:** Of course it feels great. As a quarterback, you never want to just give the ball to the other team.

**REPORTER:** So, how will you prepare for next week?

**FITZ:** The same way I prepared for this week.

**REPORTER:** On a personal note, you've been engaged to your owner's daughter for a while. When is the wedding?

**FITZ:** (Silence) I will go on record saying I'm a man in love. With an incredible woman. In all honesty, I was playing for her today. And, I want nothing more than to make her mine, and mine only. (Looks at camera and smiles) Anymore questions? Thank you.

"You know he was talking about you, don't you?" Kasey said.

Olivia looked away from Kasey, and took a deep breath to stop the tears that had welled up in her eyes. Her heart heard him, but her mind reminded her of the fact that they couldn't be together. And, that hurt.

Game day ended without any problems from any of her players. She just had to wait until the morning before she could truly breathe. There were parties going on, and teams were out celebrating. Her players had specific instructions to not go to parties or clubs. But, there would always be one or two players every now and then who liked to try and break the rules. And, she would drop them without a second thought.

"You really think a party is the right idea?" Olivia asked. She and Kasey were strategizing on how to get Harrison out of his mess.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that a party thrown by Harrison Wright will bring this chick out of hiding. Harrison can point her out, and we can find out who she really is, and what she wants."

"Okay," Olivia said. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the number and smiled brightly.

"Thirty-two," Kasey teased.

"Hi," she answered.

"Hi." His deep baritone voice wrapped around her like a hug.

"Congratulations on your win," she gushed.

"Thank you. It was because of you."

She smiled, wishing she could see him.

"Can I see you, tonight?" He asked.

"Yes," she quickly replied.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm outside of your building."

"What?" She exclaimed. She jumped up and ran to the window.

"Can you come down? I want to show you something."

"Okay," she said. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone. "I'll be back in a few," she told Kasey as she slipped on her sneakers, and grabbed her jacket.

"Don't be good," Kasey yelled after her.

Olivia walked outside, but didn't see Fitz anywhere. Suddenly she saw a man on a black and silver sports bike waving to her. She walked over and looked through the visor of the helmet and saw his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Take a ride with me," he said as he held up a black and silver jacket and helmet that matched his, but was clearly made for a girl. She smiled as she zipped the jacket over her other jacket. Fitz helped her put the helmet on. Then, he held his hand out and helped her get on the bike.

"Hold on," he said, as she wrapped her arms around him. Fitz made sure she was secure before he took off. She watched the streets streak by in a blur as they raced through the city. She couldn't deny the rush and excitement she felt as he zoomed in and out of traffic, moving the bike with precision and speed. He turned onto a country road, and sped up a hill, before finally coming to a stop.

He took off his helmet, and Olivia did the same.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"Come here." Fitz took her hand and pulled her to sit in front of him. He wrapped one arm around her, and used the other one to point across the overlook. "There's the stadium," he said. "I come up here every night after a win at home, and just look at it. Wondering how I did it, and if I'll be able to do it again."

She angled her head to look at him. "But, I always see pictures of you out drinking and partying after home wins."

"Yeah. I usually come up here after. That's why I've wrecked so many bikes," he confessed.

"So, how did you get away from Cyrus? He had to assume you would be out drinking."

"Tom is parked in your parking garage. We brought my bike on my truck."

She chuckled. "So, Cyrus thinks you're somewhere chaperoned by Tom."

"Exactly."

"Wow. So, you've spent your day coming up with ways to outsmart Cyrus and win a football game. You should be exhausted."

He laughed. "You actually came up with the plan to win that game. But, I had fun executing it."

"Do you get nervous before games?" She asked.

"I usually don't. But, today, I felt like I was going to throw up."

"Why?"

"You were there. I didn't want to lose and disappoint you. But, your text messages calmed me."

She smiled. Then, a wave of panic washed through her. "Fitz, what name do you have my number under?"

"Carolyn. Don't worry, Livvie, I'll always protect you."

Olivia smiled again. She brought her arms around and rested her hands on his. She settled back against his chest, and laced her fingers through his. She felt so relaxed and at home with Fitz. And, for the first time ever, she felt like she felt free enough to open up to him.

"I was a freshman," she said, quietly. "Too eager for my own good. At least once a week, I would bug Cyrus, asking him to let me help with his clients. He had this client Michael Wilson who had lost all of his endorsement deals, and was on the chopping block thanks to missed practices, fights, arrests, along with drug and alcohol abuse. Cyrus was getting ready to dump him when I came in with my weekly begging. He gave me Michael's file and told me to get him some more endorsement deals. Then, he warned me that no one would be willing to work with a teenage girl. So, I would be wasting my time. It was supposed to scare me off, but it just lit a fire in me. So, I called up Michael and told him that Cyrus was preparing to drop him, and I was his only help. You know," she said, glancing back at him. "If Cyrus drops you, it's the kiss of death for your career. If Cyrus Beene can't work with you that means no one else can."

Fitz smiled. "I know."

"Because of that, Michael was willing to work with me. I put him in an outpatient rehab program; told him he couldn't go to clubs, parties or anything. He was limited to home, practice, and games. I also told him to stay late after practice watching tape to see how he could improve. Then, I had him staying late running routes with the backup quarterback. And, I told him whatever anyone asked him, whether it was about the rumors of him being cut, or what he had for breakfast, he had to answer with whatever is best for the team. I had him spend a lot of time with his grandmother, taking her out to dinner, and such. The press thought it was cute and charming. Everyone started noticing the changes with him on and off the field. Everyone loved the new Michael Wilson."

"I remember the MW transformation," Fitz told her.

"That was me." Olivia smiled, still proud of her first unofficial client.

"I know. It made you a legend."

She continued. "People started calling him and Cyrus wanting him to endorse their products. The ones that called Michael, he fielded their calls to me. And, because I was so overzealous, and felt that I had to prove I wasn't out of my league, I took those calls, and negotiated the contracts. I got him a cereal commercial with his grandmother, and a bunch of other endorsements before Cyrus stepped in. He was both furious and proud."

"Furious and proud?"

"Yeah. I got those deals for more than they were worth. But, I wasn't a licensed agent, yet, so I wasn't supposed to be negotiating contracts. It was against the rules. Totally illegal."

"Oh."

"And, Michael started telling all the players he knew that they needed to get me as their agent. Since my name was out there, and I had clearly broken the rules, we had to fix it. So, I called up Huck."

"Huck?"

She smiled. "My guy. My tech guy who erased the video footage."

"Oh. That guy."

"Yeah. So, Olivia Pope, the undergraduate disappeared from Georgetown, and Carolyn Wright was born. According to all of the records, Olivia Pope was a licensed sports agent when I started working with Michael. Of course I do everything legally now. But, that will always be hanging over my head."

"So, who all knows the truth about you?"

"Cyrus, my family, and Edison," she told him.

"Edison?"

"What's his face," she clarified for him.

He chuckled. "Oh. That wouldn't be Edison Davis, would it?"

"Yeah. We were dating at the time, so…"

"He doesn't really seem like your type. He's good at his job. A little too analytical at times. But, he doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh?"

"Nope. He seems uptight and boring."

She laughed.

"You need reckless and exciting," he said, and placed a lingering kiss on her neck. "Livvie, you're shivering," he noticed. "I should get you back."

"No," she protested. "I'm fine." Honestly, the cool, October night air had gotten to her, and she was cold. But, she didn't want to leave his arms. She didn't want to be away from him.

Fitz tightened his arms around her. "My house isn't far from here," he told her. "We could get something to eat, watch a movie, or something. And, it's warm there."

"I would like that," she said.

"So, you wanna drive her," Fitz asked her, placing her hands on the handlebars.

She quickly looked at him. "You trust me to?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't," she laughed. "Besides, I would rather hold on to you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Perfect

**A/N: This chapter should have been posted, but it's been rewritten so many times. There were so many different ways I wanted to play this chapter out. Plus, there was no writing on Saturday, which is pretty much when I do the most writing, because college football this weekend was beyond stressful. But, Roll Tide! **

"Let me turn the heat on so you can warm up, then I'll give you the grand tour," Fitz said as they walked inside. He took off his jacket, and tossed it on the couch. "Make yourself at home," he told her.

Olivia took off her jackets and tossed them on top of Fitz's. She walked around looking at the pictures on his mantle. There were pictures of him with his mother and father. His mother was absolutely gorgeous. She had sparkling blue eyes framed by long, curly lashes, high cheekbones, and long wavy brown hair tumbling past her shoulders. He looked just like her. That's why he's so damn pretty, she thought.

She felt him when he entered the room. His energy was tangible, like she could reach out and touch it. Or maybe, it was just passion that radiated from him. Whatever it was, it skimmed her body like fingers searching for wonders, like kisses finding desires. And her body trembled. She turned around and looked at him. The fire in his eyes lit a fire in her. She bit her lip, and tried to look away.

"You're wearing my jersey," His voice was deep and filled with lust and awe.

He closed the distance between them, took her in his arms, and kissed her with so much passion and force that her body went weak. He held her up, and parted her lips with his tongue, slipping his inside. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. Fitz moved his lips to her neck, and started gently kissing and sucking just below her ear.

Olivia placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him away. "Wait. Wait," she said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"No. No. It's just that…I'm a little nervous," she confessed.

"Livvie, we don't have to do anything tonight. We can watch a movie. Or whatever you want to do."

She was silent for a moment, as she searched his eyes. "How about some music?" She pointed to the stereo with the IPod hooked up to it. Fitz picked up a remote and turned it on. The sounds of John Mayer's _Gravity _filled the room.

"So far, so good," she said

"What do you know about John Mayer?" He teased.

"I'm a big fan. But, I'm partial to _Something Like Olivia."_

"Me too," he said, and gazed unashamedly at her.

She shifted under his intense gaze. She felt her heart rate quicken. Could hear the beat of it in her ears, like deafening white noise. Her mouth suddenly dry, she gulped loudly. "Can I have a glass of wine?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No." He took her hand in his, wrapping both of his hands around her petite hand. "Anything that happens tonight is going to be because we both wanted it to. No blame nowhere other than us."

She understood what he saying, but she wanted that opulent liquid, felt she needed it to quiet the parts of her body that were crying out for attention. To still the throbbing, relieve the ache, and extinguish the flames.

With her hand still in his, he pulled her to him. "Dance with me."

He eased a hand to the small of her back, and she placed her free hand on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"So, what's the next song going to be?" She asked, needing something to think about other than the closeness of his body, or the feel of his muscles under her hand.

"I don't know. It's on shuffle."

She grinned. "So, I get to hear the embarrassing songs, too? I'm sure there's a Justin Bieber song on there somewhere."

He grinned. "We'll just keep dancing, even if it is Justin Bieber."

She laughed. "I'll never let you live it down."

"Here comes Miley Cyrus," he teased as _Gravity_ ended.

"That would be totally unforgivable," she laughed. "Well, I definitely wasn't expecting this," she said when Jon B's _Pretty Girl_ started playing.

"I'm full of surprises," he said, and started singing along.

_**The way you walk, I can't resist your style**_

_**When I sleep at night, I dream of you, ooh baby**_

Her eyes shot up to his, wide with shock. She looked at his lips to see if she was imagining things. She wasn't. He was actually singing. And, he could sing.

"You sing."

He grinned. "You sound shocked."

"I am. It's nice, though." _And seductive as hell._

_**How can a man like me**_

_**Convince a girl like you**_

_**To be his lover and one and only**_

_**How can I make you see**_

_**That I'm the one for you**_

_**And nobody does it like me.**_

She could barely handle his voice when he talked. His singing was going to be her undoing. He dipped his head and crooned the words in her ear. His voice was like honey as it kissed her ear. A quiver started in her stomach and traveled down to her core.

_**Hey pretty girl**_

_**Can I be your man tonight, baby?**_

_**Hey pretty mama**_

_**Can I sleep with you tonight?**_

_**Hey, pretty girl when you come to my room tonight**_

_**I'll make you come through the night.**_

Fitz moved his head and so that he could look in her eyes. His eyes were filled with desire and lust. Her breathing quickened, and she bit her bottom lip, as her legs got weak from the sweet, seductive sounds floating from his lips.

_**Your legs around my waist so tight**_

_**I'll slide down south to taste you right**_

_**You taste so good to me.**_

_**How can a man like me seduce a girl like you?**_

_**How can I make you my one and only**_

_**How can I make you scream**_

_**There's no one else for you**_

_**And nobody does it like me, baby.**_

Olivia couldn't take anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his face closer to hers. She looked at him with hooded eyes, before she covered his lips with hers, shutting him up, and unleashing the fire that was burning within her.

She moved her hands between them, frantically searching for the buttons on his shirt. She undid them, and pushed the shirt from his body. She ran her hands up and down his rock hard abs and chest, as she bit and pulled on his lip. Suddenly, Fitz grabbed her hands, and stepped back.

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "Are you sure you want this? Because once we cross that line, there's no going back," Fitz said, quietly.

She tried to give him her answer with a kiss, but he pulled back. "I need to hear you say it."

She looked in his eyes and whispered, "I want this, Fitz. I want you."

A deep moan rumbled deep inside of him. Fitz picked her up, and caught her lips with his own. He parted them with his tongue, and slipped his inside her mouth. He carried her to his room, without breaking the kiss, until he settled her on the floor. Locking his eyes with her, he ran his hands slowly over the jersey, still amazed that she was wearing his number and name. She was his. If only for a day, or a moment, she wore the name Grant. He finally pulled it over her head, followed by the t-shirt. Sliding his hands down, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down.

Reaching behind her, he released her hair from the ponytail, allowing her hair to fall around her face, framing and enhancing her beauty.

She undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned, and unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down his legs, allowing her fingers to feel the muscles underneath. She hooked her fingers inside his boxer briefs, and pulled them down, sliding her hand over his erection. It jumped at her touch. She licked her lips, and took in his body. _God, this man is beautiful._ He leaned down and kissed her ever so slowly and gentle, wanting to live in the moment for as long as he could. Moving them back onto the bed, Fitz gently licked and sucked her lips, and then trailed kisses to her neck, stopping at her pulse point to gently suck on it. He undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the side. Dipping his head, he kissed the underside of her breast, sucking and kissing his way to her nipple, which he took in his mouth, and sucked hard, flicking it with his tongue.

"Mmm," she moaned as she arched her back and grabbed the back of his head.

Taking her other breast in his hand, massaging and caressing it, rubbing the nipple between his fingers. Deep throaty moans spilled forth from her. Fitz moved his lips to her other breast, as his hand caressed the one his lips had just been on. Olivia was digging her nails into his head, and breathing his name.

He moved from her breasts and allowed his fingers to dance along her body, followed by electrifying kisses from her fingertips to the area between her thighs. Hot pools of ecstasy flowed from her body.

"Mmmm Livvie," he whispered as he inhaled her sweet scent. He rubbed his nose along her wetness, breathing her in.

"Fitz," she hissed.

He kissed her deeply through her panties, letting his tongue linger, getting a delicate taste of her. Kissing his way back up, he took her panties between his teeth and pulled them off. Settling between her legs, he kissed the inside of her thighs, and placed gentle kisses along her sex. Olivia whimpered and gripped the sheets. He placed an open mouth kiss on her, and sucked her into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned loudly. As he sucked on her clit and circled it with the tip of his tongue, she gripped his hair and moaned his name. He alternated between her folds and her clit, licking and sucking deeply. He couldn't believe how sweet she tasted. He spread her legs wider and plunged his tongue completely inside of her.

"Fitz," she moaned loudly.

"Hmmm?" He responded with his tongue still hidden inside of her.

The vibrations almost sent her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back. "Oh my... shit." Her body writhed beneath him. He slipped his hands under her, bringing her sex closer to him. He gently sunk his teeth into one of her folds. She growled and gripped his hair tighter, pressing his face deeper into her. He began spelling his name on her with his tongue. Reaching up, he took her breast in his hand, gently gripping and pulling her nipple.

She whimpered. She was going out of her mind. She was in sensory overload. Her whole body was trembling. She tried moving away from him, but he grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him. "Oh Fi...don…st…" Words failed her. Only disjointed sounds fell from her lips.

Fitz zigzagged the z across her, and pulled her into his mouth, sucking hard. Screaming his name loudly, she slapped her hand on the bed as her body jerked into a sitting position and collapsed back, as she came hard in his mouth, her juices spilling on his tongue.

"Fitz," she called breathlessly. He gazed at her, his eyes still heavy with need.

Licking her essence from his lips, he moved above her, and kissed her on the mouth, slipping his tongue in, gently licking hers, as she licked his. Olivia moved her hand between their bodies, and gently caressed his erection. She gripped him, and slowly stroked him, guiding him where she needed him to be.

He braced himself on his hands, and slid into her. Her body gripped him tight, pulling him deeper inside her. Her eyes fluttered close as a surge of pleasure vibrated through her, stroking every nerve.

"Open your eyes, Livvie. Look at me."

She opened her eyes and stared into his stormy gray ones, desire taking full control as he moved inside of her with long, slow strokes. He gazed down at her. The moonlight peeked through the curtains and fell across her face, illuminating her beauty and looks of pleasure. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes half closed in ecstasy.

"Fitz," she moaned. He felt so good. So damn good.

Hooking an arm under her leg, and pushing back, he plunged deeper within her slippery walls.

She gasped and dug her nails in his back. "Oh Fitz...right there...don't stop."

With slow deep strokes, he hit her spot over and over again, keeping their rhythm slow and even as she thrust her hips up to meet each stroke.

"Harder baby," she whispered.

That one word almost made him lose it. She called him baby, staking ownership and claim on him. Fitz gritted his teeth and stopped moving. She rocked her hips against him. "Fitz, baby, I need you to move."

Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he gently bit down on her shoulder, and picked up his movements again, matching the rocking motion of her hips, going deeper and harder, giving her just what she wanted when she wanted it.

"You feel...so good," Fitz whispered as waves of pleasure rocked his body. Reaching his hand between them, he stroked her clit.

Her moans grew louder as she purred in his ear. Fitz felt the beginning of her orgasm as her walls clenched and trembled around him.

Olivia felt the tremor start within her, and spread throughout her body, before erupting in her core. His name fell from her lips over and over again, as her body shook in pleasure. He felt his own orgasm cresting through him, as her walls clenched him and held him tightly. He groaned loudly as he came inside of her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, as they both tried to catch their breath.

Olivia gazed down at him. She could not believe what had just happened. What had her life been before this moment? Before this man? She kissed Fitz's forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her.

"You okay?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

/

Kasey hated keeping secrets from Olivia. But, she reasoned that Olivia would thank her later. She was certain of it.

She fumbled in her purse for her car keys, and walked right into the car. Her purse dropped, spilling all of her contents. Cursing, she kneeled on the ground to start picking up her things. A pair of shiny black shoes appeared before her.

"Let me help you," a deep voice offered.

Her gaze traveled up until she rested on the source of the voice. She didn't really see him, and didn't care to. She was irritated, and had somewhere to be. He dropped down to his hunches and started helping her.

"Whoa. That's quite the arsenal you have there," he said, as she placed her gun and pocketknife back in her purse.

"It's only a gun, which I'm licensed to carry, by the way, and a pocketknife."

"No mace or pepper spray?"

She held up her key ring.

He smiled. "Armed and dangerous. I like that."

She smiled, and looked around, making sure she had everything. He stood, and extended his hand to her, helping her up.

"Thank you."

"Tom," he said.

"Thank you Tom. I'm Kasey." She held her hand out to him.

He took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you. I take it that you live here."

"Not exactly," she said. "Visiting. What about you?" She was trying to be nice, but she didn't really care. She needed to leave.

"About the same. So," he began. "While you're visiting, do you go out like to get coffee, or drinks or something? Because if you do, and it's not a problem, I would like to take you out."

She arched an eyebrow at him, and for the first time really looked at him. He had brown hair, beautifully charming eyes that held a twinkle, and a strong jaw line, with a dimpled chin. In a word, he was handsome. He could definitely take her out. "Sure," she said, coolly.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Can I have your number?"

She gave him her number, and watched him program it in. Suddenly, her phone started vibrating in her purse.

"That's me," he said. "Program it in when you get a chance."

"I will."

"It looks like you were leaving. Can I walk you to your car?"

She smiled. "I'm right here," she said, pointing to her car. She unlocked the door, and he opened it for her. She slid in and looked up at him. "See you soon, Tom."

"See you soon, Kasey," he said, and closed the door, smiling at her as she drove off.

This just proves that I'm doing the right thing, Kasey reasoned. She had met a hot guy. That never would have happened if Liv knew what she was doing. Liv would have insisted that she shut it down. And, she would have had to oblige. She pulled up to apartment building and ran inside. It was colder than she thought. She was still adjusting to the fact that she wasn't in the south, anymore. It wouldn't be this cold in Georgia on an early October night. She rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer.

"Hey Kasey," Abby greeted her when she opened the door. "Come on in."

She followed Abby inside.

"So, what's up?" Abby asked. "You said it was important."

Kasey sat down. "First things first. How do you feel about Fitzgerald Grant?" Kasey asked, wanting to see if there was an elephant in the room that needed to be dealt with.

"He's sexy," Abby said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to date him?"

"Ewww no. He's a football player, and they are notorious cheaters. Plus he's engaged. Is Liv trying to play matchmaker and hook us up? Tell her to stop. I was only kidding," she said, holding up her hands. "Where is she by the way?"

"I hope somewhere not listening to her head."

"So, is this about Fitzgerald?"

"No. Edison. You hate him, too, right," Kasey asked.

Abby looked at her. "You know I do. With the heat of a thousand suns."

"Good. Let's destroy his bitch ass."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Is This Love

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I got a promotion at work, and they actually expect me to work now, instead of writing on the clock. The nerve. But, seriously, this new job is kicking my butt, so my updates may be less frequent. But, I'll probably have more late night writing sessions like I did to finally finish this chapter. Scandal is back Thursday! I'm so excited!**

Kasey was pacing around Abby's living room. "There's no way that a person can live a completely boring life. Edison's gotta have some skeletons in his closet."

"If they're there, I'll find them," Abby said.

"I know," Kasey said.

"I've always felt Liv could do better. From that first day she brought him to our dorm room. She kept going on and on about him being a nice guy."

Kasey sighed and sat down. "At that time, she felt that was what she needed. A nice guy to let her know she was worthy of love. Enter Edison's arrogant, overbearing ass, telling her everything she needed to hear. I knew the day I met him, that he couldn't be trusted with her heart."

"So, what made you finally want to find something on him?" Abby wondered.

"I'm just ready for Liv to be happy," she admitted.

"She's not happy with him," Abby exclaimed. "Why the hell is she with him?"

"I can't tell you without breaking her trust," Kasey honestly replied. "Just know that we need to get her out of this relationship. She's not going to do it herself."

"I'm all in," Abby said, grabbing her laptop. "You said he's out of town, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if these are more than business trips," Abby said.

/

"This is my favorite room," Fitz said. He was finally giving Olivia the tour he promised her.

"Wow," she said, looking around the room. "This is beautiful." The walls and ceiling were made of glass, giving the appearance of being outside.

"You like being outside," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I do."

"I never thought I would be able to see the stars like this while inside," she said.

Fitz looked at her with her face full of wonder and awe. She was so beautiful wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt of his. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Moving her hair, he kissed her neck.

"Mmm. As tempting as you are, Mr. Grant, I'm hungry. And, you promised me food."

He chuckled. I guess we better see what's in the kitchen." With his arms still around her, he walked them towards the kitchen. He hoped there was actually some food in his kitchen. Usually, his chef would come over on Sunday while he was playing and Wednesday during practice with groceries, and cook some meals to last through the week. But, with his being at Cyrus's house the past week, he had told her that she didn't have to come.

He opened the refrigerator. It was almost bare, with the exception of some just in case food, which included fruit and deli meat. He made a mental note to leave Robbie a thank you note.

"How about a sandwich," he said, holding up the deli meat.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

He started grabbing condiments and toppings out of the refrigerator. "There should be some ciabatta rolls in the pantry," he said, knowing if Robbie had gotten the deli meat, she had also gotten the rolls.

They tried to stand side by side while they fixed their sandwiches, but Fitz couldn't keep his hands or lips to himself. He kept stealing kisses and trying to slide his hands underneath her t-shirt. She looked over at his nonexistent sandwich. He didn't even have meat on his bread.

"Go," she said, placing her hands on his bare chest, and pushing him out of the kitchen.

He laughed. "Wait. Let me get us something to drink."

She moved far out of his reach as he went to the refrigerator. "Gatorade okay?"

"Yes. Now, you get out of here."

"Alright. You just be prepared for later." He winked at her as he walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia fixed the sandwiches, and took them to the glass room where Fitz was waiting.

"Here you go," she said, giving him his plate.

"Thank you," he replied.

She smiled and sat beside him. "You think you can keep your hands to yourself long enough to eat," she teased.

"I'll try."

He took a bite of his sandwich. "You make a mean sandwich," he teased.

She laughed. "Thank you."

"So, is this as far as your cooking skills go? Cyrus said you don't eat enough."

"I'm not a fan of cooking. It takes away from work and other things. So, I don't make time for it. However, learning to cook was not something I could choose not to do. I happen to be an excellent cook. My mother made certain of it. I just don't do it," she explained.

"You must eat a lot of take out."

"Not really. Edison cooks."

"So, he caters to you."

"He tries. I don't really make it easy for him."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "I really don't want to talk about him while I'm here with you."

He really wanted to know what Edison was doing so wrong that had her there with him. Why wasn't he doing everything in his power to make sure that she never wanted anyone else? She wasn't even completely his, and he wanted to make sure that she wanted no other man, including her fiancé. But, she didn't want to talk about him. He could respect that. "Okay. Fair enough." He gave her a quick kiss.

After eating, they laid on the couch, looking at the stars and the moon. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He had his arm around her as she snuggled into his side.

"What time do you have to be back?" Fitz asked.

"He doesn't come back until tomorrow," she said, quietly.

"So, you can stay all night?" He asked with hope.

She looked at him and smiled. "I can stay all night."

"I need to call Tom, and tell him he can go home."

"He's not still in my parking garage, is he?"

"He is."

"Yeah. You should call him." She sat up. "I guess I should text Kasey and let her know not to wait up."

"Who's Kasey?" He asked.

"My cousin."

"Another cousin?" He sat up, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yeah. Harrison's sister. She's visiting for a while," she told him.

"I take it you're close, since she's staying with you, and not Harrison."

She smiled. "Yeah. We're like sisters."

"Oh. How does," he paused, then decided he might as well use his name. "Edison feel about her staying there?"

"The night before she got here, he had to go out of town, which was a blessing, because they don't get along. It's more of her not liking him. For a while, he tried to win her affections. When he realized he was fighting a no win battle, he just gave up," she explained. "It's going to be interesting once he gets back. He'll stay at his place, but they're bound to interact. And Kasey holds nothing back."

"I'm surprised you're with someone who your cousin doesn't like. You said you're like sisters. So, I'm sure her opinion matters."

"It does. She doesn't really get my relationship with Edison. He asked me out a week after I got to Georgetown. He was a junior, so he had major insight. He showed me around campus, gave me advice on what teachers to avoid, and helped me study. He was just a nice guy. And, at that time, I really needed a nice guy. But, when Kasey met him, she had an instant dislike of him. She said he was boring and overbearing," Olivia continued. "But, I overlooked all of that, because he was a nice guy." She quiet for a minute. She looked away and sighed. "Fitz, what are we doing?"

This is not how he imagined this conversation going. "Liv," he began. He placed a finger under her chin, slowly forcing her to look at him. "Are you having regrets?"

"I'm not. It's just…I," she paused trying to get her words together. "I can't take getting hurt by another guy. And, I know I have no right to ask this, because it's exactly what we're doing to them. So, if tonight is all you want, all we'll ever have, just let me know, so I can walk away."

Fitz looked at her. "Livvie, I don't want just tonight. Tomorrow, when I can't look in your eyes, feel your touch, or kiss your lips, it will be torture. Tomorrow, my coach is going to yell at me, because I'm not going to hear a word he says. I'm going to hear you saying my name, telling me you want me, and you simply saying hi. Tomorrow, when I get a minute alone, I'm going to call you, just so I can hear your voice. Tomorrow, I'm going to miss you, but look forward to that moment when I'll see you again. That's what I want. I want tomorrow. I want a lifetime of tomorrows with you."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're kind of perfect," she whispered.

He scoffed. "Far from it. But, I'm trying for you." He kissed her forehead.

"I better text Kasey now," she said, getting up.

"Yeah. I'm going to text Tom," he said, getting up, and gathering their dishes.

She went in the living room, got her phone out of her jacket pocket, and sent Kasey a text. She didn't wait for her witty reply. She found Fitz in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, texting Tom. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Back to your new favorite room?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking we should move to the bed where it's more comfortable."

"You were uncomfortable?"

"No. I was thinking about you. You played a game today, and you have practice tomorrow," she pointed out.

He looked at her. She was so perfect. He couldn't believe that she was here with him, thinking about him. He led her to the bedroom. He turned back the covers, let her slide in, and joined her. He wrapped his arms around her, and looked down at her smiling face.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You're not sore or anything from the game?"

"My muscles are still running on adrenaline," he said. "I'll feel it tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I could give you a massage." She said as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm suddenly sore," he said, moving his arm.

She grinned. "Turn over Mister," she instructed.

He turned over on his stomach, and she straddled his waist.

"Do you realize that you're naked underneath that shirt?" Fitz asked when he felt her nakedness against his skin.

"I'm aware," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Livvie," he groaned.

She dropped a kiss on his neck. "Since you are a quarterback, I should probably start here," she said, as she took his hand in hers. She slowly rubbed her thumb and index fingers up and down his fingers, gently applying pressure to his palm with her thumb, before doing the same thing to the back of his hand. She gently circled his wrist, and swept her hands up and down his arms with just the right amount of pressure. Fitz couldn't stop himself from moaning. Her hands were like magic. He was in a heavenly abyss. She moved to his shoulders, kneading and squeezing the tight muscles there.

"How's that, Baby," she asked.

"Perfect," he told her.

With precision, she moved her hands to his neck, and kneaded out the tight muscles there. Then, she went back to his shoulders. He was so glad that she knew so much about football. She had to know that as a quarterback, his shoulders generally hurt the most after a game. He wanted to take her in his arms and show her just how much he appreciated the care she was giving him.

She moved her magical hands to his back, and then stopped. "I'm sorry, Baby," she said, quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked as she placed feather light kisses on his back.

"I scratched you up pretty bad," she said.

He smiled, remembering the way her nails had pierced his skin. The memory of the feeling of painful pleasure coursing through him.

He smiled. "Yeah. I'm ready for you to do that again."

"What? Scratch you up."

"Yeah. I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Soon," she whispered in his ear.

"Livvie," he groaned again as she went back to kissing and massaging his back.

While he was definitely enjoying the massage, at the moment, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be inside of her. He needed to be inside of her. He had a raging erection, and had had one from the moment she had straddled his waist. But, she ignored him, and continued to focus on the muscles in his back. He felt her lift her body off of him.

"Turn over."

He quickly turned over, and tried to grab her hips, but she must have anticipated it, because she quickly moved out his grasp, and grabbed his hands.

She looked down at his erection. It wasn't like she could miss it. "Wow," she said.

"Somebody misses you," he said.

"Patience," she whispered seductively in his ear before dipping her tongue inside, and sucking on his earlobe.

"You're going to pay for that," he warned.

"You promise?" She moved to his other ear.

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Can I finish giving you your massage?" She asked with her lips still on his. "I don't want you hurting tomorrow."

He looked in her eyes and couldn't believe the care and concern he saw there. He wanted her so bad. But, she wanted to take care of him. And, that was new to him. So, he decided he would try to be good, and let her give him the attention she desired. He closed his eyes and instead of focusing on the beautiful woman sitting on him, he contracted his quads while holding his breath, hoping that move would still work with the object of desire within reach. It took a couple of minutes, but when he finally felt himself get somewhat soft, he opened his eyes.

"Okay," he said. "But, you're going to pay for making me wait so long."

"I hope so."

She placed her fingers on his temple, and made circular motions. He closed his eyes and reveled in the blissful feeling. She fluidly moved her hands down the side of his face to neck on down to his shoulders, and back up again. She did that a couple of more times, and then focused on his shoulders again. He was so relaxed, he felt himself start to drift off to sleep by the time she had moved down his chest to his sides.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, reached in his sweatpants, and wrapped her hands around him. His eyes popped open just as she moved her lips to his ear. "I need both of you to wake up," she said in a sultry voice.

"Finally," he said.

She looked in his eyes and kissed him, as she continued to stroke his member. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, as he moved his hands along her body. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He took her breasts in his hands and massaged them. She moaned and bowed her back. Fitz placed a hand on her back, and lowered her body, until his mouth was on her breast. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, and sucked it into his mouth. He reached his hand between them and moved his fingers along her slick folds. He stroked her a couple of times, before slipping a finger inside of her, while swirling his tongue around her nipple.

"Fitz," she moaned his name.

He slid another finger inside of her, as he moved to her other breast. He thrust his fingers in and out of her. And, she met each thrust with a thrust of her hips. He released her nipple, and she leaned back with her hands propped against his thighs. She continued rocking her hips to the rhythm of his hands. She moaned again, as he curved his fingers inside of her, hitting her spot, as he rubbed his thumb against her bundle of nerves. Her moans increased, and her legs started to tremble. He knew she was close. He increased the pace of his fingers, and pressed a little harder against her clit as he continued to rub her with his thumb. Her hips bucked against his hands. "Fitz," she cried, as she came over his hand. When her walls released his fingers, he pulled them from her and placed them in his mouth, sucking them dry. He looked at her and watched her try to catch her breath. He smiled at the satisfied look on her face. He pushed his sweatpants down, releasing his rock hard erection. He grabbed her hips again, moved her down his body, lifted her, and slowly slid her onto his member. Fitz closed his eyes and bit back a moan. She felt so good.

"Mmm Fitz, you feel so good," she said, echoing his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and tried to hold her eyes with his, when she started rocking and rolling her hips to a rhythm that was driving him insane. He shut his eyes tightly and released a deep groan. She felt too damn perfect.

"Fitz, open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful woman on top of him.

"Come here." She curled her finger and beckoned him to her.

He sat up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies close together. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked into her eyes, and it was like looking at the stars in the sky. He had never felt so connected to anyone in his entire life. He felt himself being consumed by the moment, by her. And, he never wanted it to end. _Is this love__?_ _Is this what true love feels like?_ _Is Liv true love?_ As if she heard the questions of love in his head, she kissed him. A slow passionate kiss that to him said, "_Yes, Fitz. We're love._"

Grabbing her hips, he moved her up and down on him.

"Oh god," she moaned.

She let him continue to move her up and down, while she continued her rocking and rolling her hips.

"Shit Livvie," Fitz groaned.

He looked at her breasts bouncing up and down with each movement. He took a nipple in his mouth, licking, sucking, and gently pulling on it. She was panting and moaning loudly.

"Just…like…that."

Waves of pleasure mounted and flowed through him. He was so close. But, he needed her to come first. He knew she was close, he felt her orgasm building as her walls clamped down on him, every time he entered her. He slid his hand between them and rubbed her clit. As he continued to lick and suck on her nipple, his moans vibrating on her.

"Oh…Fitz." Her moans were getting louder.

"Let go, Livvie," he whispered in her ear. His warm, moist breath in her ear sent her over the edge, and he came with her, both of them falling into ecstasy.

He fell back on the bed, taking her with him. With her chest pressed against his, she felt their rhythmic heartbeats. She looked in his eyes and heard his heart calling out to her. And, hers responded by suddenly beating in sync with his as if they were one. In that moment, she felt herself open up to him, as the carefully constructed walls around her heart start to fall to pieces, so that he could find his way into her heart. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered against his skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tomorrow

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and congratulatory remarks on my promotion. I appreciate it so much. So, Scandal is back. I loved the first episode. But, that scene between Olivia and Huck in the last episode broke my heart. And then there's Jake. I'm hoping this doesn't play out the way that I think it will. The way that it usually does in a soap opera with Jake living with her, and them supposedly falling in love. Okay, let me stop before I start ranting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it.**

Olivia held Fitz's hand as they walked to her apartment door. It was a little after five, and still dark out. So, the possibility of them being seen together was small. There was only one other apartment on her floor. And, as far as she knew, her neighbor was never up that early.

She turned to Fitz, and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"I don't want to let you go," Fitz whispered.

"Then don't."

"I'm not. I'm going to hold you in my heart, until I can hold you in my arms again."

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. He always knew just what to say. She felt so cherished with him. She caressed his cheek, and pulled him down for a kiss.

She unlocked the door, and turned back to Fitz for a quick kiss. However, he slipped his tongue inside, and met hers. Their tongues tangled with each other as they teased and tasted each other. Olivia finally pulled away. "I better get inside," she whispered.

"I'll see you later," Fitz said.

They held each other's gaze for a while before she finally opened the door and slipped inside.

Olivia slipped on some pajamas and fell in her bed. She and Fitz had gotten very little sleep. But, she didn't realize how tired she was until she was in the bed.

She was sleeping peacefully when she felt someone climb in bed with her.

"Liv," Kasey called as she shook her.

"Kase, go away," Olivia said, trying to swat her hand away.

"Wake up." Kasey kept shaking her.

Olivia buried her head under the cover. "Why are you being annoying?"

"Come on, Punkin," Kasey pushed using Olivia's childhood nickname. And, then she started singing "Are You Sleeping".

"Seriously?" Olivia groaned. Any notions she had about sleeping were gone. Kasey wasn't going to let up. "Seriously Kase? After having the best sex of my life, I come home to this." Olivia smiled as she waited for Kasey to catch on to what she said.

"Morning bells are ri...what did you just say?" Kasey snatched the cover off of her head.

Olivia looked at her and smirked.

"The best sex of your life?"

Olivia nodded.

"Oh my God. Like seriously?"

Olivia sat up. "Seriously. Kase, it was amazing. He was amazing. We had an amazing night."

"Well, he definitely lit you up," Kasey said, eyeing the hickeys on Olivia.

"Okay. So, we got a little careless."

"A little? Girl, it looks like you're wearing a necklace. Is that a bite mark?" Kasey asked as she got a closer look. "Whoa. Fitz went in."

Olivia blushed.

"I would say I'm sorry I left you here alone. But, I'm not," Olivia teased.

"I'm not either. I'm glad you left. I met a cute guy," Kasey told her.

"Really? Where did you go?"

"Abby's."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "There were cute guys at Abby's?"

"No. I met him here, actually. In the parking garage."

"Really? What's his name? Chances are I don't know him, but still."

"Tom."

Olivia looked at her. "Brown hair?" Olivia tried to think of other physical characteristics of Tom, but she had met him at night.

"Yeah."

"I think you met Fitz's driver."

"This was after you left."

"Tom was here waiting for us to get back."

"Well, how did you and Fitz get to his house or wherever?"

"His motorcycle. They brought it on the back of his truck," Olivia explained.

"Well damn" Kasey said. "You would get the millionaire, and I get the lackey."

"As if you need more money," Olivia noted.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to at least meet somebody who makes more than me."

"The only way you're going to find someone making more than you is to get with someone in that family you work for."

Kasey was in house counsel for a multibillion-dollar corporation. Her yearly income, along with stocks and bonuses was well in the millions.

"No thanks."

"Speaking of that, how does your no contest clause work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fitz wants to start his own foundation. Can you help me help him?"

"Does Fitz's foundation have anything to do with kid's clothes, toys, books, etc?"

"No."

"Then, I can help."

"We're going to meet him at Cyrus's tomorrow to work on it."

"So, I'm finally going to meet Mr. Magic Lips and Tongue," Kasey said as Olivia blushed. "And penis," she added. "Since this was the best sex of your life."

"Oh, my god, I hate you," Olivia said as she covered her face with her hands.

Kasey laughed. "Oh. I talked to your mom last night."

"Oh crap," Olivia said, realizing that she had forgotten her weekly, Sunday phone call with her family. "How much trouble am I in?"

"I don't know. I told her you were working. While that did explain why you hadn't called her yet, she did point out that Harrison managed to call our parents. You better call her soon."

"I'll call her from work. I have to start getting ready."

"Wear something with a high neck," Kasey told her. "I'll do the rest."

"Thanks," Olivia said.

Olivia practically skipped in her office with a couple of boxes of breakfast pastries.

"Good morning," she greeted them all cheerfully.

"Good morning," they all said. They stared at her, before exchanging baffled glances with each other.

Harrison stepped in his office and called Kasey.

"What Big Head?" she answered.

"Something's wrong. Liv just walked in here, practically skipping, with rainbows and glitter spilling from her pockets."

"I'm failing to see the problem."

"The last time she was this happy, she was illegally representing Michael Wilson. Even then, there was no rainbows and glitter."

"Well, she's not doing that, so calm down."

"I'm worried. Liv isn't usually this happy."

"Exactly. So, let her have this one. She's okay, Harrison. Let her be."

"Why do I feel like you know what's going on?"

"Because I do."

"Ugh. I hate it when y'all keep secrets from me."

"Harrison, I've told you, we're girls. We're going to have secrets. Now, you can be a part of the secret club. All you have to do is go out and buy some tampons, and-"

"Stop," he said. "Fine. But, you're sure she's okay?"

"She's fine."

"Alright. But, if she starts turning cartwheels, I'm hauling her in."

Kasey laughed. "She won't. Oh, by the way, we decided that you're going to have a party for your birthday in a couple of weeks to draw out this girl who's blackmailing you," Kasey told him.

"A party?"

"Yes. You'll tell your clients. They'll tell their teammates, who will probably tell their girlfriends or wives. The information will get to her. And, with this being the party of the year, she will be there. You need to pick out a venue. And, make it a grand one."

"Okay," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

He ended the call, and turned around and saw Huck entering his office. "Kasey said she's fine," Harrison told him, knowing that's what he was coming in for. Huck nodded and left back out.

Olivia pulled out her cell phone out to call her parents, only to have it ring in her hand.

"Hi Mommy," Olivia answered.

"Hey Punkin. Kasey told me you were working last night."

"I'm sorry I didn't call. It was late when I finally got in."

"It's okay. How was your week?"

"It was good. Busy. I miss you guys," Olivia admitted.

"Oh, Punkin, we miss you too. We're thinking about coming to visit for Christmas."

"Really," Olivia asked, excitedly. "Please do. You have no idea how much I miss you and daddy."

"I'm sure I do. I need to hold my baby girl," Carol said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Mom, stop. You're going to make me cry."

It was obvious that they all missed each other. But, the first time she had went home after becoming the enigmatic Olivia Pope, someone recognized her, and was in search of their five minutes of fame, before her family put a stop to it. She didn't know what they did to stop the story from coming out, and she never asked. She figured the less she knew, the better.

"I talked to Edison yesterday," Carol told her.

"You what?" She exclaimed. Why in the world did Edison call her mother?

"He called me yesterday. He said he was out of town working, and didn't want to miss his chance to speak with us. Although it was a little presumptuous, it was kind of sweet."

Olivia quietly cursed Edison in her head.

"Honey, when are you Edison going to set a date? You've been together since you were 17," her mother pointed out.

"I know."

"And, engaged for the past 2 years."

"I know." No one knew about the time she had spent with Edison more than she did. Those years spent as his fiancée felt like a prison sentence.

"Your dad and I think you don't want to marry him. And, you're only still with him, because you don't want to disappoint us."

"That's not true," she said. At least the part about not wanting to marry him, because she didn't want to disappoint them wasn't true.

"I'll see Christmas. You know you can't hide anything from me."

"That's what you think," Olivia teased.

"What have you hidden from me," Carol asked, suddenly serious.

Olivia thought about her high school relationships, and how she probably shouldn't have, but had managed to keep parts of them from her parents. Then, she thought about Fitz, and wondered if they would still be seeing each other around Christmas, and would she be able to keep him from her family.

"I'm kidding, Mom," Olivia said. "So, is it just going to be you and Dad? Or will Aunt Karen and Uncle Harry come to visit Harrison, too?"

"We all discussed it yesterday. It's looking like everyone, including your Granny."

"Mom, you just made my day," Olivia exclaimed. "I hope everyone can come."

"So do I. Hold on. Your father wants to talk to you. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy."

A few seconds later, her father came to the phone. "How's my favorite daughter?"

Olivia giggled. "Hi Daddy."

"Word on the street is that you miss us."

"Like I miss Granny's sweet potato pies."

"That's some serious missing. You know she made some yesterday," Oliver teased.

"Just rub it in."

He laughed. "She'll make some for Christmas."

"She better; otherwise, she can't come."

"Ooh. I'm telling."

Olivia gasped. "You wouldn't."

"Of course not. I would never tell on my Punkin Poo, unlike your mother. I keep trying to tell you I love you more."

Olivia laughed. Her parents would have amusing debates about who loved her more. She loved and missed those.

"I'm going to let you go Punkin. I know you have to deal with stuff from yesterday, and get ready for tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy. Give everyone a hug and kiss for me, even Uncle Harry."

"In your dreams."

"Bye Daddy."

Olivia pulled up the files on the client she would be focusing on that night. Her only rookie client was getting his first start on Monday Night Football. She was so excited for him. She admittedly had a soft spot for the kid. He was such a humble, sweet guy, with a talent that would have made anyone else arrogant. But, he was so humble and grateful for his opportunity to play football that she knew she wanted him as a client. Of course his talent was first and foremost. He was destined to be a star. But, his spirit is what really drew Olivia to him. Once he finished his college career, Olivia called him. He was so excited. He told her he had been talking to a few other agents, but he hadn't agreed to anything. Olivia asked him if he would let her represent him. He eagerly replied yes. She told him not to worry about that rookie contract, because once he got his shot, all he had to do was produce, and she would handle the rest. He finally had his chance.

She was in the middle of working, when her telephone rang. She knew it was Edison the moment she heard the ringtone. She hated that song. To her, nothing about it was romantic. To her, it was basically a guy saying, I'm tired of sleeping with all these different women, and you're still here, so why don't we go ahead and get married. But, that was the ringtone Edison wanted. She sighed, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Beautiful."

"Hello Edison."

"I was wondering if I could take you to lunch today."

_No._ "Sure. When and what time?"

"That little diner across from your office at one o'clock?"

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Olivia ended the call and sighed heavily. She didn't want to see Edison. But, that's what she was supposed to do as his fiancée, right? Have lunch with him. Why didn't she listen to Cyrus when he told her she had her whole life to be an agent? That there was no reason to rush. Or better yet, why was she so excited that she immediately told Edison, and kept him up to date on everything she was doing?

/

Kasey was cleaning the kitchen when her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kasey? Hi. This is Tom."

She smiled. "Hi Tom."

"I'm sorry to call so early," he apologized.

"It's not that early," Kasey replied.

"I know this is kind of last minute," he began. "But, would you like to have breakfast with me? Like I said, I know it's last minute, and I apologize. But, I have some free time. Technically, I'm on call, but I won't be needed until at least noon. I would have called and asked last night, but it was late when I got off," he explained. "I understand if you can't. Or just don't want to, because it's so last minute."

Kasey smiled. "Sure." She had already had breakfast, and wasn't really hungry. But, she would get a tea or something while he ate. "Where?" She asked.

"Firefly," he said. "Is twenty minutes enough time?"

"Why don't you give me thirty," Kasey said.

"Okay. I'll see you then," Tom said.

"See you, then."

Kasey and Tom arrived at the restaurant at the same time. Tom walked up to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Hey," Kasey greeted him. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Great," he said. He held his hand out, guiding her towards the restaurant. He held the door open for her as they walked inside.

"Thank you," Kasey said, impressed with his chivalry. Being from the south, she expected guys to hold doors open for her. She had declined many a second date, if a guy didn't open doors for her.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Tom said when they were seated at their table.

"I'm glad you asked," Kasey admitted.

When the waitress appeared, Tom ordered the chef's favorite omelet with orange juice, and Kasey ordered a fruit bowl with passion fruit tea.

"So," Kasey began. "My cousin says you're Fitz's driver."

Tom looked at her and smiled. "I would ask who is your cousin, but from the family resemblance I'm going to guess you're speaking of a certain young lady who my boss is totally enamored with. I think he said her name is Carolyn."

Kasey laughed. "You're right."

"I like her," Tom said. "Well, I've only had one interaction with her, but she acknowledged me, and actually used my name, unlike Ms. Adkins."

"So, it's Fitz a good boss?"

"He is. More so, in the past couple of weeks. But, enough about Fitz. I'm sure you're asking for your cousin. But, I want to know about you. Where are you from? I hear a southern accent."

"Georgia."

"Are you're just visiting? Or relocating?"

"Visiting."

"That's too bad," Tom said. "I guess we'll have to make use of the time while you're here. Which is for how long?"

"At least two more weeks."

"So, we've got two weeks to fall in love, and you to change your mind about going back to Georgia."

Kasey looked at him and smiled. "That's a big task."

"I can handle it." He winked at her.

Kasey couldn't help, but smile.

"What do you do down there in Georgia?" Tom asked her.

"Corporate law."

"Impressive. So, what are your plans Wednesday morning? I'm on the clock all day tomorrow."

Kasey smiled. "I think I'm free Wednesday morning."

"No. No. Wednesday is too far away. What about tonight? If I can get off tonight, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I would love too," Kasey said, smiling.

/

Edison was already at the diner when Olivia got there. He smiled and stood when she walked in. "There's my beautiful fiancée," he said, and gave her a kiss. He pulled out her chair, and she sat down, forcing herself to remember that this was the guy she met in college. The smart, nice guy who treated her with love and respect. Not the egotistical, overbearing ass he had proven himself to be. When the waitress came, Olivia ordered her usual chicken Caesar salad and iced green tea.

"I was going to order that for you," Edison said. "But, I wasn't sure if it was what you would want today." He put his hand on her hand that was resting on the table. "I missed you."

Olivia laced her fingers through his. "I miss this." And by this, she meant the way they were before he showed her who he really was. Their college years when she was okay with waiting to fall in love with him, because he treated her in a way she had never been treated in a relationship, but was starting to realized she deserved. And, if she hadn't tried to break up with him, and he hadn't threatened her, she would probably be in love with him at that moment, or at least patiently waiting for it to happen. But, she couldn't patiently wait anymore. She moved her hand from his to check her buzzing phone.

Edison frowned. "Would it kill you to leave work at the office for an hour?"

"Edison it's Monday afternoon. I'm dealing with yesterday, and preparing for tonight. What did you expect?"

"I expect to be able to have lunch with my fiancée without work interfering."

"And, what would you do if the station called you and told you they needed you to come in?" When he didn't reply, she said, "Exactly."

She looked down at the text message.

**Fitz: Hi.**

She tried to stop the smile that was slowly spreading across her face.

**Olivia: Hi**.

"Why are you smiling?" Edison asked.

She looked at him. "Okay. Maybe that one wasn't work related."

"Isn't that your personal phone, anyway?"

"Yes. Which Harrison, Abby, Huck, and Quinn all use," she said in her defense.

"How is she working out?"

"Great. I don't know how we went so long without her."

She looked back at her phone.

**Fitz: I miss you.**

**Olivia: I miss you more.**

"I've been trying to get you to get an assistant for the longest."

"Only because you've been wanting to spend more time with me."

"Can you blame me?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. Can I?"

He smiled. "So, how long will Kasey be here?"

**Fitz: I doubt it. I need to hear your voice. Can you talk? **

**Olivia: No. Sorry. **

"I don't know. She's helping Harrison with a situation. I do know that she'll be here until his birthday in a couple of weeks. Unless, she gets called back to work," she explained.

"Can I convince you to stay with me, tonight?"

"It's Monday Night Football. If the game goes the way I'm hoping, I'll be working all night. So, I'm going to stay at my office tonight."

He sighed. "Okay. Tomorrow."

She panicked, and tried to think of excuses as she thought about the love marks that Fitz had left all over her. Luckily, the waitress returned with their food, and Edison started to complain about the tomatoes left on his sandwich.

"It's okay. He'll just take the tomatoes off himself," Olivia said when the young girl reached for his plate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's not a problem."

"Why did you do that?" Edison angrily asked after the waitress walked off.

"Edison, it's tomatoes. You can take them off of the sandwich yourself."

"I shouldn't have to."

"We all do things we shouldn't have to do, like me putting up with you," she paused, wanting to leave the statement there, but she continued. "When you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this. Inflexible. Some things you just have to let go," she said, placing her hands on top of his, hoping it would calm him down. It was bad enough she had to share lunch with him. She didn't need him to be a total ass.

"Okay," he finally agreed.

Olivia took a bite of her salad and went back to texting Fitz.

**Olivia: How's your day?**

**Fitz: I don't know. It hasn't started, because I haven't seen you, yet.**

**Olivia: You just saw me this morning.**

**Fitz: That doesn't count. It was still dark out.**

**Olivia: I'll give you that one.**

She half listened as Edison talked about work, while she ate her salad and continued to text Fitz. She only got interested in what Edison was saying when she heard him say Fitz's name.

"It's been kind of fun hearing the guys at work trying to figure out if Sunday's game was a fluke, or if Grant's decided it's finally time to grow up."

"What do you think?"

"Grant is one hell of a quarterback. But, I don't think he even realizes how good he is. So, there's no way that him having a good game is a fluke, especially not with the changes in the line. He finally got the protection that he needed, and he was able to step up and play his game. But, I think the trouble he got in last week, and the rumors of the team letting him go lit a fire under him. We're all pretty excited to see him next week. We haven't been this excited to see Grant play since his first couple of years starting.

Olivia smiled. She was so proud of Fitz. There was no doubt in her mind that he would continue to have a great season.

"What?" Edison asked.

Olivia cursed in her head, realizing he had caught her smiling about Fitz again. "I like hearing you break down games, plays, and players," she said quickly.

Edison smiled.

Olivia looked back at her phone, intentionally breaking the moment Edison wanted them to have.

**Fitz: I want you to do something for me, pretty girl.**

**Olivia: What?**

**Fitz: Close your eyes, and remember my lips against your ear, singing, I'll slide down south to taste you. Now, think about when actually I tasted you. How did I make you feel? **

Olivia bit her lip, and squirmed in her seat. Why was he doing this to her when he was so far away?

**Olivia: Good, baby. So good.**

**Fitz: You taste like honey-coated strawberries. I need to taste you again. Can I taste you again?**

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip.

**Olivia: Fitz, do you know what you're doing to me, right now?**

**Fitz: No. Tell me.**

**Olivia: You're turning me on.**

**Fitz: Are you wet right now, baby?**

**Olivia: Yes.**

**Fitz: Do you want me?**

**Olivia: I need you.**

**Fitz: Imagine me inside of you, baby. Moving in and out of you, hitting your spot, over and over again.**

Olivia moaned before she could stop herself.

"Are you okay?" Edison asked.

"Yeah," she said, not looking at him. "I just need to go to the restroom." She stood, and bumped into a man, walking by with his phone in his hand, feverishly texting.

"Excuse me," he said, grabbing her around her waist to keep from falling.

Without even looking, she knew that voice and those hands belonged to Fitz. The smoldering flames of passion that he had ignited in her with his text messages threatened to erupt when she felt his arms around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: You're In Love

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter. But, I felt like I had to deal with a couple of things before the Olitz goodness and the Tom/Kasey cuteness. Please review and let me know what you think, even if you hate it.**

She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, noticing the gray shadows around them as he gazed down at her. In that moment, he expressed his needs, his desire, and his want for her. Forgetting that Edison was there with her, Olivia reached up and touched his face. She was about to pull him to her for a kiss, when Edison's voice cut through the sexual tension that was now in the air.

"Fitzgerald Grant," Edison said. He stood up and pulled Olivia to him. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Edison," Fitz said.

"Let me introduce you to my fiancée, O…Carolyn," Edison corrected himself.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Fitz held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his, and closed her eyes as he slyly stroked her hand while shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"The pleasures all mine," he replied.

"That was a great game, yesterday," Edison said.

"Thanks," Fitz said.

"So, what woke the dragon," Edison asked.

Fitz glanced at Olivia. "There's an amazing woman in my life who just made me see things differently."

"Sometimes all it takes is the right woman," Edison said, tightening his hold on Olivia.

"Right," Fitz said. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Edison. And, it was nice meeting you, but I should go get my food."

Olivia watched him as he went up to the counter. She felt horrible. She moved out of Edison's grasp, and made her way to the bathroom. She was so glad it was a single bathroom, because her emotions were all over the place. She was turned on, and she felt like bursting into tears. She never wanted Fitz to see her and Edison together, because she never wanted to see him with Mellie. She wished she could stay in the bathroom until Fitz left. But, Edison would notice how long she had been gone, and would undoubtedly come looking for her. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door, only to be pushed back inside by Fitz.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he locked the door. "You can't be in here."

He grabbed her face and kissed her. She parted her lips, and he slipped his tongue inside. Fitz backed her up to the wall. She pulled him closer to her. This was what she had been wanting since he'd started those hot ass text messages. Fitz tried to kiss her neck, but was met by the high collar of her jacket.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, trying to move it away.

Olivia giggled. "To cover up your love marks."

He laughed quietly. "Yeah. I got a couple of those myself. The guys gave me a pretty hard time about them."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

She smiled. She was and she wasn't. She looked at his neck and saw one. She traced it with her finger.

"We can't leave marks anymore. It was careless." Then, reality hit her. "I should get back out there," she said. "Before he comes looking for me."

"Can I see you tonight?"

"I have to watch the game tonight," she told him.

"We can watch it together," he suggested.

"And, how much of the game would we actually watch?" She asked, knowing they wouldn't be watching the game.

He moved closer to her, closing any space between them. "After the game?"

She tried to move away, so that she could say no. Being that close to him, made it hard to deny him. Fitz realized what she was trying to do, and stopped her from getting away.

He leaned down and placed his lips barely inches from hers. Olivia leaned forward to kiss him. He held her back. "Say yes, Livvie," he whispered with his lips almost touching hers.

Her breathing increased with the anticipation of the kiss. "Fitz, stop teasing me," she whispered.

"Say yes," he repeated and lightly grazed her lips with his tongue.

She whimpered. "Yes."

He smirked and captured her lips with his. She eased her fingers in his curls and pulled him closer. Fitz's hands were traveling all over her body, eliciting tiny moans from her as his fingers skimmed over her. Feeling herself get lost in the feelings and sensations, Olivia gently pulled away.

"I should go," she said, quietly.

He took a step back and nodded. "I'll see you tonight."

She smiled. "I'll see you tonight." She opened the door, and slipped out.

"Are you okay?" Edison asked when she got back to the table.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure," he said, standing up to join her.

He held the door open for her as they walked outside. He reached down and grabbed her hand, walking across the street with her. Once they were in front of the building, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Edison tried to push his tongue in her mouth, but Olivia refused. He pulled away and looked at her confused.

"You've been gone for almost a week. I have to get to work. You have to get to work. We don't want to start anything we can't finish," she said, and kissed his cheek before quickly disappearing in her building.

/

Fitz felt his blood boil as he watched Edison kiss Olivia. He knew he had no right to be angry, but he felt like Olivia was his in every sense of the word. That ring that was on her finger didn't mean anything to him, just like that ring that was on Mellie's finger didn't mean anything to him. But, she was spending the night with him, not Edison. That gave him some comfort. He hated the situations they were in. He was engaged to Mellie. She was engaged to Edison. Selfishly, he wanted her to leave Edison. He knew that wasn't fair, since he was tied to Mellie, but he wanted her to be his and only his. The feelings he felt for her were unlike any he had ever had before. They were indescribable. She was like the sunshine in his day.

He had managed to calm down by the time he made it to his mother's house. They usually had lunch once a week. But, in between feeling like a loser, getting arrested, and falling in love, the week before, he had missed their weekly lunch. When he called his mother, she said she didn't feel like cooking, so he picked them up a couple of sandwiches, and saw Olivia in the process. He walked in and saw Edith sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hi mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Hi honey. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Great hunh?" Edith put her book down. "You must have dumped Mellie," she said.

He chuckled. "No, I haven't."

"Oh." He noted her disappointment. She looked at him, tilted her head, and looked at him again. "Who is she?"

"She who?"

"Fitzgerald, you're smiling. Everything about you screams, I'm in love."

"Well, I'm smiling, because I'm with the most amazing woman in the world, right now," he said, hoping to charm her into letting it go. "Our sandwiches are in the kitchen," he said, hoping that would signal the end of that conversation.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, and followed him in the kitchen. "Well, I for one will be glad when you dump Mellie. I hope whoever she is, can make you do that," Edith said, letting him know that it wasn't the end of the conversation.

Fitz furrowed his brows, and looked at his mother. "Are you saying you want me to cheat on Mellie? That you would be okay if I did?" He sat across from her at the island and opened his sandwich.

"If? You already have," she bluntly stated.

He wondered if she noticed the look of shock on his face. How did she know?

Edith took a bite of her sandwich, and smiled. "You have hickeys," she said with amusement. "In all the years that you've been with Mellie, I have never seen a hickey on you. And, now you have quite a few."

Fitz smiled and shook his head. Liv was right. They couldn't be careless like that anymore. But, what was he supposed to tell his mother? He would love to tell her about Olivia. But, Liv's situation was different with her hidden identity and everything.

"You should bring her by. I want to meet her," she said calmly.

"Mom."

"Fitzgerald, you're in love. I want to meet her," she stated with finality, and he knew that was the end of that.

"Okay," he conceded.

"Will she be at the game, Sunday?"

"I doubt it. It's hard for her to get away as it is. I'm pretty sure she won't be able to make it to Arizona," Fitz explained.

"Isn't your bye week the week after that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll cook dinner. You'll bring her by."

A part of him was excited about his mother meeting Olivia. He wanted them to know each other. He wanted them to call each other, and have lunch together. That's what he wanted. But, something told him Olivia wasn't going to be okay with it.

After lunch with his mother, he went home and changed into a turtleneck sweater in preparation for his dinner with Mellie and her father. He didn't want to see Mellie, but he had to. The last thing he wanted was for her to get suspicious. She was too conniving for her own good, and he didn't want her to start scheming, and find out about Olivia. He meant it when he told Olivia that he would always protect her. And, part of that protection was to keep Mellie somewhat happy. He looked over at her and shook his head.

"Hell of a game you played yesterday," Phil said. "Hell of a game."

"Thank you," Fitz replied.

"Whatever you did last week, I want you to do it again this week. That includes staying with Cyrus."

Fitz sighed. Staying with Cyrus the week before had been fine. But, this week, he wanted to be with Olivia. And, he couldn't be with her at Cyrus's. At least not the way he wanted to. "I'm sure Cyrus is tired of babysitting me," Fitz said.

"I already talked to him. He's fine with it," Phil said.

"Daddy, Fitz and I can't spend any quality time together when he's with Cyrus," Mellie whined.

"Mellie, quit whining. You're not kids who need to spend every waking minute together. Besides, this is quality time. And, the man declared his love for you on national television. Apparently absence makes the heart grow fonder," Phil said.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're not angry with me, anymore," Mellie said, as she looped her arm through his.

"What are you talking about? I'm still angry with you," Fitz said, moving away from her.

"But, in your press conference, you said –"

"I know what I said. That doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry at you."

"Mellie, what did you do?" Phil asked.

"Nothing. I just signed us up to do that football wives reality show."

"You signed you up. I didn't sign anything," Fitz pointed out. He felt himself getting angry with her all over again.

"I just think it could be good publicity," Mellie said. "Think about it, Dad. Fitz and I could show the world that there are football players out there who are in love and don't cheat."

Phil narrowed his eyes as he thought over what Mellie said. Suddenly, he started laughing. "I've got to give it to my baby girl. She is a genius when it comes to PR."

Mellie practically leapt out of her seat with excitement. "You think so, Daddy?"

"Definitely."

Mellie shot an 'I told you so' look at Fitz.

"Fitz, you should do the show," Phil told him.

"Nope," Fitz said, shaking his head.

"Your image is one of the worst in the league. Showing the world that you're a man in love will turn that around."

"I told the world I'm a man in love. They don't need to see me do anything, but go out on the field and win. Besides, Cyrus is in charge of my PR, not Mellie. I will not have my fiancée with her hands in my career," he said, firmly.

"But, I already signed the contract," Mellie whined.

"That's your problem," Fitz said. "You can do the show. I won't be a part of it."

"Then, it won't work. And, I'll just look stupid."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem."

"It is your problem," Mellie shrieked.

"You know what? I'm gonna go. I don't want to argue with you, especially, in front of your father. Goodnight," he said as he got up from the table.

He was so thankful that Mellie was intolerable. Just by being herself, she gave him a reason to leave. Now, he had plenty of time to go home and plan for his night with Olivia. He called Cyrus from the car.

"Hello?" Cyrus answered.

"Cyrus, I know I'm supposed to be staying with you tonight, but as you know, I'm an engaged man," Fitz began, hoping he wouldn't have to lie to Cyrus.

"Say no more," Cyrus cut him off. "Don't make me regret this," he warned Fitz.

"I won't. I'll see you tomorrow."

When he ended his call with Cyrus, he heard Tom clear his throat.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" He looked up and caught Tom's eye in the rearview mirror. "I was wondering if I could take the rest of the night off. There's a young lady I would like to take to dinner."

Fitz chuckled to himself. Maybe love was in the air. "One condition," Fitz said.

"What's that, Sir?"

"You're going to have to stop calling me Sir."

"Okay, Mr. Grant," Tom readily agreed.

"You must really like this girl," Fitz noted. He had been trying for the longest to get Tom to stop calling him sir.

Tom smiled. "I do. You ever have that feeling where you just know that there's no other girl like her, and you just want to be in her presence?"

"Yeah," Fitz said, thinking about Olivia. He wanted nothing more than to be with her everyday, all day. Thoughts of her consumed him. Seeing her at that bar that day was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

"All right Tom, you're off," Fitz said when they got to his house. "You can take one of my cars, if you want."

"Thanks, but I want her to know the real me. So, I'm taking my car," Tom said.

"Alright," Fitz said. He patted Tom on the back.

/

Olivia was at the office, watching the game with her team. She had went home earlier showered, changed, packed an overnight bag and helped Kasey get ready for her date with Tom.

"Your boy is doing his thing," Harrison commented. It was the fourth quarter, and she couldn't wait for the game to be over.

Olivia smiled. "I knew he would." David McCall had finally gotten his start as quarterback, and he was showing out. He was giving one of the best defenses in the league pure hell. They were already up by two scores, and the kid was not putting on the brakes.

"I take it you'll be staying here, tonight," Harrison said.

"If anybody asks, I was here. But, I'm leaving shortly after this game is over. Once I get everything squared away," she told him.

"What?" Abby and Harrison asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Harrison wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter."

Harrison groaned and went in his office.

At the two-minute mark, the phones started ringing, and the emails started coming in. Olivia smiled. Everyone wanted first dibs. She and Harrison immediately went to work. Abby helped Quinn field the calls, placing sponsors they wanted to deal with on hold, and letting the others know that their services were not needed. After about an hour, she gave Harrison a stack of papers.

"I've spoken to David. He knows he's supposed to come in tomorrow at nine and sign these contracts. Can you comb over them for me?"

Harrison gave her a look. She knew he was upset that she was keeping secrets from him.

"Please Harry. I'll owe you," she said.

"Alright fine. But, this secret shit with you and Kasey has got to stop. I worry about y'all," he said, clearly frustrated.

"I know. But, we're okay. I promise," she assured him as she turned to leave.

"Fine. Go have your little affair," he said, stopping her in her tracks.


End file.
